


X's and O's

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the Pink Rangers. How they grow as people and change, both themselves and their teams. An inside look at it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann is an original character, Kim's sister age 19/20, and serves in the Navy.

 

Kim turned the light on at her desk and held still, but there was no indication that she'd awoken her mother. She took a piece of stationary from her draw and grabbed her favorite, fluffy pink pen. For a long moment, she stared at the paper, before reaching up and writing the date. After that, she stared at the area just below the lamp, where faint traces of dust danced in the light. She looked at the paper, lowered her pen, but stopped. She stared some more, and then, with a sigh, she began to write. With her other hand, she rubbed the side of her thigh. Barely visible under her pajama shorts was a bruise, dark as sin and twice as ugly.

_Dear Annie,_

_The only way you'll ever read this is if something happens to me, so I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm the Pink Power Ranger. You probably don't believe me, but it's true. I'm glad Trini, Jason and Zack talked me into taking all those karate lessons. If it makes you feel better, they're Rangers too. Jason's our leader, the Red Ranger. He hasn't changed much, he's still Jason, calm and strong, but with a ready laugh. He always seems different when we go to the Command Center._

_Maybe I should start at the beginning. That's the day Rita Repulsa was freed from her ten thousand year imprisonment. Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and I were teleported to this place, the Command Center, where we met Zordon. Zordon is, well, an alien. He used to have a body, but was trapped in a Time Warp by Rita Repulsa. He asked us to save the world. At first I didn't believe him, I think only Jason did, but he went with us when we walked out. Then Rita attacked us, and we morphed. Annie, there is nothing like morphing. It's an infusion of Power so great; I don't even know how to describe it. And it wasn't just me morphing, but it was how right it all felt. It was right that Jason was in front, our leader. I couldn't read his mind, but I could feel him, his strength, and his confidence. Billy, I don't think I ever understood just how differently his mind runs, how deeply he thinks and assimilates things_   
_, I understand now_   
_. Trini,_   
_well,_   
_she is almost as calm as she appears, her emotions, they're like stones; they ripple on the surface of her mind, but disappear into the depths. Zack has so much energy! I could feel it, as if it was giving me more energy just to see that in him. It's only been a few battles, but now, I feel like I know them better than I could ever dream of._

_It probably sounds stupid, but I didn't realize how real it was until today. Zack almost died. We were throwing him a surprise party and keeping it secret. He thought we'd forgotten. Rita sent down the Knasty Knight and almost killed him. That's why I wrote this. If something happens to me, you'll get these letters. I hope they'll help you understand why I chose this, why I have chosen to be a Power Ranger._

_The Power that makes us superheroes heals us up quickly, but before it did, Zack looked horrible. I'm probably going to have nightmares tonight._

_Remember when I asked you why you wanted to be a soldier? I think I understand now._

_Kimmie_

Kim considered the letter for a moment, then folded it up and slipped it into a pale pink envelope. _Ann Marie Hart_ was printed on the outside, and then she stood up and slipped it under her mattress. She turned the desk light off and went back to bed. This time, she did not dream.


	2. You Understand

 

The night was still, her mother still sleeping the sleep of the civilian. Kim groaned softly before slipping out of bed. She wrapped her pink bathrobe around her body and sat down at her desk. With the ease of long familiarity, she turned her light on, took out a sheet of paper and grabbed her fluffy, pink pen. She dated it and began to write.

_Dear Annie;_

_We have a new Ranger. Remember how I wrote about there being an evil Ranger. Well, it turns out he was under a spell. We broke it and now he's one of us. It's hard to trust him, even though I know it wasn't him who did all that. It's just, we have scars. Usually, the power heals us so that we don't have scars, but now, we do. Jason has them on his thigh, courtesy of Goldar and the Green Ranger. Zack has one on his shoulder, from a new villain named Scorpina. I have one, on my side, from the Green Ranger. That's the closest I've ever come to dying. It was worth it. We saved Tommy from Rita's spell. Tommy, yes the cute Tommy Oliver, is our new Green Ranger. Morphing with him is weird, I've gotten used to know about my friends, but he's shadows and light. He's smart, but his mind works differently than the others. There's energy, but it's focused and controlled. Zack's energy, it reminds me of music, Tommy's feels like landing a perfect hurricane kick. Not that this would make sense if you can't feel it, but I need to write this down, so that there's a record of some sort, somewhere. Now that there are six of us, the Power even feels stronger, as if with more people using it in harmony, it's able to give us more. Does that make any sense? I can't imagine it could._

_Kimmie_

Letter complete, Kim folded it up and put it in a pale pink envelope with her sister's name on it. It joined the growing pile under her mattress as Kim tried to go back to sleep.


	3. You Understand 3

Kim couldn't wait for a nightmare to wake her up; instead, she took her lap desk and curled up in her closet, her favorite place to hide. As she sat there, amidst the results of numerous shopping trips, most of which had featured her yellow clad friend, Kim cried. They were gentle tears, but tears all the same. She hated losing her friends; they were all so special to her. It wasn't fair!

Finally, her tears slowed enough she could pick up her pen, this one had come from her sister, all the way from Japan. Sniffling, she bent over the lap desk to write.

_Dear Annie;_

_Trini, Jason and Zack left today. I'm going to miss them, no matter how important the Peace Conference is. But this isn't about that, I filled your ear on losing them in the other letter. We have new Rangers. Rocky, Adam and Aisha, they're ninjas. I like them, and they can fight, but it's weird. They're completely different from Jason, Trini and Zack. I hope that the three of them work out, but it's going to take time before I start calling for them in battle. I mean, Rocky isn't Jason; he's wilder, more unfocused. He isn't a leader yet, although he wears Red. He's happy to let Tommy lead us. Adam, he's quiet, like Billy, but brimming with the same kind of energy that Zack had. He channels it differently. Aisha, she isn't Trini. She's volatile, her serenity works differently. We can't expect her to be Trini, but I'm afraid that we'll try. The Power channels differently. I mean, yes, it's different using the Thunder Power, and with Tommy in White, but they, I guess it's that they need the Power differently than Jason, Trini and Zack did._

_You've talked about this or that person being transferred away; do you still look for them after they leave? How do you remember that they're gone?_

_Kimmie_

Letter complete, Kim tucked away in its pink envelope, addressed it and hid it under her mattress. Then she washed her face, reapplied her make-up and went to find Aisha. As her mother said, the best way to deal with old memories was to make new ones.


	4. You Understand 4

Kim threw herself onto her bed and screamed into the pillows. She didn't feel right; the changes to the Power made her feel like she was walking on walls. Ninjor had said it would take time for the Power to resettle itself after he'd realigned the source, but she hated the feeling. It didn't help that Tommy had assured them the feeling would go away. But then, he had it easy, he'd already done this. Rocky, Adam and Aisha seemed to be handling it well, if they even noticed much of a difference. Billy had broken his glasses after walking into a door at school.

Kim pushed herself up and went over to her desk, pulling out paper and grabbing her newest pen, this one from Australia and began to write. As she did, the tension from anger leaked out of her muscles, leaving only her weary pain.

_Dear Annie;_

_We got new powers today. I never thought it would hurt so much to lose the old ones._ _Yes, I said hurt. It was like something being torn out of me when the Zords blew, both physically and emotionally._ _Billy was the only one who understood_ _what I was feeling._ _It's only yet another sign of_ _how the team is changing. Tommy never had the connection to the Dino Zords that Billy and I did_ _, his distaste for what Rita had forced him to do kept him from making the final connection_ _. Rocky and the others had only used the Thunder Zords, and they didn't hear them. I know it sounds silly, because even when they were alive, dinosaurs didn't talk, but the Zords. They were there; when we morphed they were a part of us. Pterodactyl was a warrior, and she helped me be a warrior too. Now, I have the Crane. Crane is so strange, so formal compared to Pterodactyl. I think the others will understand the bond a person has with their Zord now. After we fought Rito and the others, Tommy had the weirdest look in his eye, like being the Falcon changed his world view. Adam almost forgot to de-morph, and he's not as upset about the Frog Zord as I think he would have been. Aisha seems stronger, like her Bear. Billy, well, Billy's like me, he misses Triceratops, but the Wolf is helping that. Rocky hasn't changed much, but then, he hasn't spent much time with the Ape yet. I think it will settle him down. I guess this must be like your transfer, the mechanics are the same, but the package is different, right?_

_Kimmie_

Finished, Kim put the letter into a fire safe that her new stepfather had given her. Apparently he'd seen her hiding letters under her mattress and wanted her to have a better place to put her 'love letters'. Kim had smiled, thanked him and never told him wrong he was in that assumption.


	5. You Understand 5

 

Clothes were scattered across the room, piled on the bed and chair. Night clothes and such were on the desk, neatly sorted. Kim stood in the midst of it all, on the edge of crying as she filled one of her suitcases with pink shirts. One of the shirts was dirty and torn, with a scorch mark on one sleeve. Kim stared at it, and then sank down onto the floor by her bed, tears slipping down her cheeks. Beside her was her lap desk, and a half finished letter. With shaky hands, she picked it up and began to write.

_Dear Annie;_

_I'm leaving the Power Rangers. I can't do this any more, the fighting, the almost dying. I have a chance to follow my dreams in gymnastics, and everyone wants me to take it. So I am. I feel bad, because I'm leaving the team with a rookie, but Kat's a good fighter, and she will be good for the team. I hate leaving Aisha, but she needs to find out for herself what she's meant to be. This is the last letter I'll write, but my life, it's never going to be the same. The whole Universe knows that I'm a Pink Ranger. Even though I'll have access to the Pink Power as a Ninja, I won't morph anymore. The UAE would come after me if they thought I'd kept any of my Power. Zordon says that I'll still heal fast, not as fast as when I was a Ranger, but faster than average. I'll also be stronger than everyone, which will be something I have to look out for. I'm scared to leave Tommy, and home, but since I lost my power coin, I've had time to think. Saralynn says that Pinks are the ones who burn out. That when a Pink starts questioning why they've become a Ranger they need to make plans to leave the Rangers. I didn't tell the team that, I didn't want them to wonder when I'd run away._

_Kimmi_ _e_

Finished, Kim dried her eyes and turned back to packing, the torn and dirty shirt was packed away in a corner, a reminder when she felt the worst that her memories were true.

* * *

_Many, many years later..._

* * *

The box showed up on the porch one day. The name Ann Hart-Calloway was written in large, looping letters. Taped under the brown paper was a note.

_I wrote every day, Ann, like I promised. I just never mailed all the letters. Mom would have flipped over the postage. –Kim._


	6. To Be A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kat's turn. All I've ever heard about Kat was that she was from Australia, so I decided to elaborate. These are real places in Australia. Coober Pedi, in fact is the Opal Capital of the World.

 

Kat liked the desert, the air was crisp and clean, it was like breathing the best things in life every day. Outside the Command Center, Kat felt like she was at home even. She had grown up in Adelaide, South Australia, and spent many summers in the small mining town of Coober Pedi, where her uncle worked. They had been settled, with her father working at the medical research company and her mother a stay at home mom for her and her three brothers; one older, two younger.

Then her dad's company had been bought out by a bigger one and her dad had been laid off. There weren't many open positions for a medical researcher in Australia, but her dad had been trying when he'd gotten lucky. An American businessman had gotten her father's resume while looking for researchers for a medical company he'd recently purchased. The man had been impressed enough to offer her dad the head research position and a substantial pay raise. The catch had been that the Hilliard family would have to move to America. Although Kat had voted for the idea when it came up in a family meeting, she still wasn't happy with the move.

The desert was also a place to hide from her annoying little brother. Brett had a bad habit of reading her diary, so Kat had bought a spiral and carried it with her school books for the things she didn't want him to know.

Kat discovered the home-like qualities of the mountains hiding the command center the day after she became a Power Ranger, after she'd had a long talk with Zordon. The ancient wizard was intimidating, even after hearing Rita and Zedd talk about him, or perhaps, even more so. Either way, Kat found the desert a good substitute for the hills that had cradled the mines. She located a place that would block the worst of the wind, and provide shade and settle in to look at her journal. The first thing she noticed was that, unlike her diary, the spell-personality had not written in her journal. It remained the undisturbed reciprocal for her secrets and dreams.

 _Today, I became a superhero,_ she wrote, _and it's nothing like I thought it would be. For one, when you're a kid playing games, you never realize that when you fight bad guys you're going to get hurt. Not just physically either. Our villains are named Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Sound like a bad comic? They're all too real. I know because I met them. Rita put me under a spell to hurt the Power Rangers, they're the superheroes. I stole one of their power coins and almost hurt someone that became a friend. Their leader says that I didn't hurt anyone, though, that I broke the spell before I could. They say I'm a hero, because I saved my predecessor when she hit her head on the balance beam. I don't feel like a hero. I feel like I'm just pretending._

_I'm not going to give up the coin, though. Now that it's been given to me. I'm going to stick this out. Maybe she'll come back, or I'll meet someone who could be a hero. Until then, I have to do the job I promised I would._


	7. To Be A Hero 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about schooling in Australia, but I don't remember learning much in depth about Australia here in America. I figure something of the reverse is true.

 

When Kat couldn't justify trips to the Command Center, she liked to hide at the Youth Center. She even had a way to ensure her privacy. She just stacked a couple of school books on a table, told anyone who asked that she had homework, or even had Aisha help her with history. It never ceased to amuse Kat, or Aisha, that of all the classes she was taking, Kat had trouble with history. For Australians, the American Revolution was given about the same amount of attention that they gave the French Revolution. There were differences in the World Wars, and the British Empire even. And there was the slang; Kat sometimes found herself wondering why the people around her couldn't just speak _English._ She made the mistake of mentioning that to Aisha once. Aisha had laughed and said that they were.

On this particular Tuesday, though, Kat had set up her fortress and began to write, before she could forget.

_It's all so messed up. People, they don't remember Aisha. I went by the veterinary clinic where Aisha used to volunteer at and the veterinarian in charge didn't recognize me. Master Vile changed the time by turning us into children. To fix the timeline we had to get the Zeo Crystal. Aisha went to Africa to get her subcrystal and she didn't come back. Now we have Tanya, and except for us Rangers, everyone thinks she's from Boston or somewhere. I like Tanya; she seems to be a great person, but I miss Aisha. Aisha helped me become a Ranger. Maybe she wasn't like the first yellow, and good at giving advice, but Aisha was special just for herself._

_I feel even worse because Tanya knew. She told me that it was ok to miss Aisha and be glad that she was gone, because Aisha was so unhappy and mixed up that she could have self destructed. I don't know what to think, and when Billy left the team to be our tech support I just don't know anymore. I want to be a Ranger, maybe I'm not a great hero, but what I'm doing, it's important. I just wish that things didn't have to change._


	8. To Be A Hero 3

 

Sometimes, Kat did write in her journal at home, as with the Youth Center, she set her desk up like she was doing homework, and then she wrote her thoughts. This was difficult because her brother didn't understand things like closed doors, and was inherently curious.

_We've changed the team again. People come and go on the team like, well, teens at the popular tables. Now, Rocky's gone. We got a boy named Justin. He's only twelve! I won't deny that he can fight, and handle his Zord, but still, he's so young. Rocky hurt his back and Justin found out our identities by hiding under Rocky's hospital bed during our visit. I just don't know what to tell them. Clearly, Zordon knows what he's doing. I did think that Tanya was going to explode though. If she had been left alone with Zordon, or even Rocky I think she might have even yelled at them._

_Justin sees this as some big party and I don't know how to show him that it isn't. Also, we've changed powers again. Now we drive cars and are called the Power Rangers Turbo. Poor Adam, though. First he was the Frog, and then he changed colors to green, and now he drives a van. No joke, his Zord is a van! I think Tommy pulled that prank, although he won't admit it. We also have a new villain. Her name is Divatox, and she seems incredibly dumb._


	9. To Be A Hero 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kat's story. I meant to have five letters, but I miscounted and then decided that it worked with four.

 

In the end, though, Kat always returns to the desert. It's where her life began, and it's where she went when it changed. Her spot, Tommy calls it, teasing her with a kiss. He was the one who brought her a lawn chair and made sure it was positioned to give her the best shade. Billy had modified the chair, though, with a rotating desk for her to use to write on.

 _Well, we've done it;_ she wrote one endless summer day, _we've found replacement Rangers. It's funny, when I first got the Power Coin, I didn't want to be a Ranger. Now I don't want to leave the team. It's like school, I wanted to graduate more than anything, and now I'm rushing to go back. I've been accepted at the Royal Dance Academy in London, England, so I have to pass off my power. I think that my successor will do as good a job as I did. Thankfully, Divatox is as stupid as she first seemed, so they'll have time to learn. And we're leaving Justin on the team. Justin's a kid, but he understands being a Ranger._

_I don't want to lose Justin's address; I have a feeling that we're going to want to keep in touch with him._

* * *

The package showed up on a Wednesday, a week after the funeral. It was addressed to Brett Hilliard and the letter was short and sweet.

_You always wanted to read my diary. Now you have my permission. –Kat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of questions about "the funeral". Kat died in her mid-sixties of natural causes.


	10. Remembering the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal canon: Cassie's mom died, which lead Cassie to move to AG to live with her dad. I skipped Turbo, because I didn't see a way for Cassie to work. Cassie's are video diaries, shown from the pov of the camera.

 

She was battered and dirty, dressed in clothes that were irreparable. She looked exhausted, but after a moment she mustered up a smile. "Hi," she said, and then ducked her head, "this is so stupid," she muttered. Then she shrugged slightly, "Andros says I should act like I'm talking to a person, so, hi mom. I know that I haven't been around, but I haven't often been able to catch a bus to see you. It's been a year, and it still hurts. However, I've made some changes in my life. I want to thank you'll be proud of me now, but I don't know. You always say that violence isn't an answer, but," she bit her lip and looked down for a moment before looking up. Her face was pleading, "What do you do when it's the only way to keep people safe?"

"Why am I asking this? Well, it's because, I'm a Power Ranger. I fight aliens to keep Earth safe. Are you laughing at me? You are! Mom! That's not funny; I really do fight aliens and monsters. I'm the Pink Astro Ranger now, but I used to be the Pink Turbo Ranger. We changed teams because we had to. We needed to go into space, and that's where we met Andros. Yeah, he's a boy, but he's not my type. What's my type?" She laughed, "Tall, dark and handsome, actually. I don't know his name, but we call him the Phantom Ranger. He wears black armor and can turn invisible. We met during our year as Turbo Rangers. He came to help Earth and had to go back to help others, but he said he wouldn't forget me."

She sighed, "I didn't think being a Ranger would drag me into space, but, I wouldn't have chosen differently. Now all I have to do is tell Dad. If he's even noticed I've left." Her face twisted into annoyance for a moment.

A swishing noise draws her attention and someone asked, "Hey, you ready for lunch? I'm starving."

"I'm in," she said, her hand reached out to press a button.

The screen went black.


	11. Remembering the Past 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

The room was neat, not overly so, but neat enough that most people wouldn't complain. There were some grey pants and a pink shirt in a pile by the bed, and a black skirt and a pink shirt lying on the bed. She was sitting in the sole chair, her thick, black hair was damp, and she had a towel wrapped around her. "Hi mom," she said, almost breathlessly. "Sorry I'm in a hurry. We're going to Javor to see this place called The Ranger's Haven. It's run by a former Earth Ranger. I'm excited, there aren't any teen bars in Angel Grove, and since I'm a power ranger, I can just walk into the Haven. Andros says we can drink to, but I'm not sure about that. On the one hand, I'm curious to see everyone when they're drunk, but I'm not sure I want to make a fool of myself."

She turned and picked up a long, slender device and began to run it over her hair, from the steam, it was either a curling iron or a straightener. "Andros says these video journals were for historical records, so that people would know that we're just like everybody else. I guess that makes sense. It certainly helps that I can talk about things that bother me. Like what's going on with TJ and Carlos. Carlos has been dating this girl, Tamara, and she broke up with him yesterday. She's convinced that TJ and Carlos are gay and dating each other. I've heard a rumor or two that say that, and Ashley says she's heard them too. I know TJ and Carlos, they aren't dating, but they've become close. TJ doesn't date, I don't really know why. The one time it came up in a conversation, he said he wasn't ready yet. Carlos, on the other hand, I've never seen without a girl. I used to think he and Ashley were dating, but they aren't. I'm surprised there aren't more rumors about them, though. Ashley says it's because every time the rumors start, they have huge fights, in public, that make people think they've broken up again. She thinks it's funny, I guess."

She stood up and moved out of frame, although her voice was still clearly audible. "I've always told people that I've got a boyfriend in LA. When I first got here, that kept the less persistent from bothering me. TJ and Carlos tried to help, but I had to play my ace. Remember Jamie? He came up and covered for me." The laugh was sardonic, "I know this is California, but really, the people in Angel Grove are such prudes. It's not like he's a pedophile or something. DECA, can you blur the camera for me, please? I may be recording this for posterity, but I don't want to bare all."

"Certainly Cassie," a pleasant computer voice replied. The image goes black.

"Anyways, Jamie came up and convinced the guys to leave me alone. They really didn't know how to take a man in a woman's body. Now, they think I'm a lesbian, but none of the girls will hit on me because of Jamie. I like having a best friend with the ability to terrorize people. OK, DECA, you can turn the camera back on."

She was wearing the black skirt and pink top, which was a modest button down affair with cap sleeves that was fitted to her body. She sat down at the chair with a bag that she pulled make up out of. "I didn't tell the Turbos," She said, her voice dropping, "But I told Jamie. We've been best friends since forever, and I didn't like lying to her. Besides, if I didn't have Jamie to write to last year, I would have lost my mind. Between the stuff that happened to us Rangers, and dad, I needed someone who wasn't a part of it to understand. Dad, well, Dad's been great in some ways. He's not strict, or controlling, and he makes sure I have everything I need and want. At the same time, I wish he'd look at me, or talk to me. He's always busy, on the phone, on the computer, packing for trips. It's like I live on my own. He even gave me a credit card so that I could get what I needed. There's no spending limit, and he said that he trusted me not to go overboard, and he meant it. That was my birthday gift, a credit card! He didn't ask if there was something I wanted, or anything. He didn't even actually say happy birthday. Ashley threw me a party and TJ and Carlos wrangled tickets to a comedy club. That was fun, a bit odd because we were a bit younger than everyone else, but fun."

She stopped talking to apply lipstick and grinned, "I'm really excited about tonight. Justin told us about Rocky, but we never got a chance to meet him ourselves. There wasn't a way to explain how Rocky knew us, except Justin, and it would have been weird for the three of us to go with Justin. Ashley went with him, as his 'date'. I don't know who got a bigger kick out of that, Ashley, because Justin was brave enough to ask her, or Justin, because Ashley said yes."

There was a faint hissing sound, "Are you ready to go, Cassie? We're all waiting on you."

"Sorry, I just need to clip my hair back."

Two hair clips were produced from the bag and slipped in to her hair, and then she was gone. For a long moment, all that was seen was the room, with clothes on the floor, and a makeup kit scattered over the small desk. Then the words POWER SAVING MODE flashed and the screen went black.


	12. Remembering the Past 3

This time, she was tired, but with an odd light in her eyes, like she was drunk. "We have a new Ranger, Mom. His name is Zhane and he's the Silver Ranger." She frowned, "He's also cocky, arrogant and charming. He's been flirting with Ashley and it drives Andros nuts. Zhane was Andros's teammate two years ago, but he was almost killed on KO-35, and Andros put him in a cryogenic healing tube to save him. During battle, the healing chamber was damaged and Zhane was awakened." She stood up and slipped off her jacket. "At the same time, I have to wonder if what we're seeing isn't just a cover. I mean, he just spent two years in a coma. Everything must be completely upside down for him, especially the fact that the team is different. Ashley thinks he's desperately lost and struggling to understand what's happened, and I'm not even half as good with people as she is, so I'm going to take her word on that."

She stepped out of screen and cloth rustled. "I think there's something wrong with TJ, he keeps staring at Carlos when he thinks nobody's watching him. He fell asleep yesterday while we were studying and I swear I heard him say 'Carlos'. Ashley doesn't see it, but then, she's so caught up in figuring out Zhane and Andros that she's not really looking at the rest of us. She's trying, I mean, she asks all the right questions and listens, but there's this little part of her brain that's working out new angles for her siege on Zhane and Andros. Carlos doesn't see it, but then, Carlos has been having his own troubles, between the bug episode which will never be mentioned again, and the switching monster, not to mention that Ashley skipped their lunch thing this week."

She moved back into frame dressed in black and pink plaid sleep pants and a pink top. "It's funny, in some ways, we're all closer than ever, but in others, we're even further apart. I didn't realize it until Zhane showed up."

The hiss of the door made her look up, and she smiled, "Hi Ashley."

"Hey Cassie, can we talk?"

"Sure," Cassie replied. She reached onto the console, and the screen went black.


	13. Remembering The Past 4

She looked tired, and there was a fading bruise on her cheek, but she still managed a smile, "Hi Mom. We've been busy, especially since we discovered that Astronema is Karone. I can't believe it, she seemed so evil but when she learned the truth, she was so nice. I think I could really like her, given half a chance." Her smile faded, "We didn't get that chance, though. Karone was taking us to Zordon, but it was a trap. We got away, but we had to leave Karone behind. Now she's Astronema again, and from the weird band on her forehead, I'm not sure she's there willingly. I don't know what to do, Andros was so happy when he found her, and now, she's gone. We may never see our Karone again."

She reached up to brush her cheek and seemed surprised to realize she was crying. "Our Karone, listen to me. I've barely known her a week and she's 'ours' now. I'm such a mess. Aren't I? Things are better, though. I think Ashley finally got to talk with Zhane and Andros, because she's back hanging with Carlos, and TJ, whatever was bothering him, it is better. I think," she paused, "I think he has a crush on Carlos. Not that I'd say anything to anyone, but, it's possible. There are signs, like the fact that he doesn't date, and he has moments when he gets weirdly protective of Carlos. I'm not going to tell anyone else though. Whatever TJ's problem is, I can't do anything about it unless he'll let me."

She stood up and began to move around, changing into her night things. "I never realized when I was given the pink morpher, just how much I would care about my team. I'm not Ashley, I can't fix things like she can, but, I notice things. It's like I'm able to see how we're all connected sometimes. When I don't think about it, I know things, and I feel compelled to do things to help them. Sometimes all I can do is bring it to Ashley's attention, but other times it's my smile, or word, or presence that is the key. Every time something comes up that I feel compelled to do something about, it's like a maze, I know where I'm beginning from, and I know where I hope to end, it's the getting there that that I'm learning to do."

Finally she sat down, "I love you, Mom. I miss you every day, even when it doesn't seem like it. I hope you're proud of me."


	14. Remembering the Past 5

Battle weary, bruised and elated, she was nearly dancing in her seat, her words were filled with her excitement. "We won! We did it! Dark Specter tried to take over the universe, and Astronema's target was Earth. There were so many Quantrons, and only us, but we did it. We had to tell everyone who we were, but that only made it easier for us to help with the clean up. Now we're going to help KO-35 for a while, and then go home for good. I mean, we still have to graduate next month and I can't believe it, we did it!" She leaped to her feet and began to pull off her clothes, the screen shortly turning a dark pink color as her shirt covered the camera.

Milo Chan let himself into his home with a sigh. It was quiet, empty and lonely. It had been that way for a long time. Except for those two, brief, turbulent years when his daughter had lived with him; his home had been a mausoleum to silence and order. He was putting his keys on the hall table when a noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like a cup being knocked onto the floor. Milo quietly put down his briefcase and coat as he toed off his shoes, then he slipped down the hall. He reached the kitchen and carefully peered inside. There was a swish of blond hair, and then pink light filled the room, making him turn his head. When his vision cleared, the kitchen was empty. One of Cassandra's pink cups sat on the counter, beside a plastic case. Carefully, Milo approached the counter. It was a CD, with a note on top of it. _Sir, Cassie never said, but I think she would have wanted you to watch this. The Astro Rangers._


	15. Ranger Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't claim the Power Rangers

A/N: Ah, Kendrix, the FIRST Galaxy Pink. Enjoy.

* * *

The lab was lit by a single desk light, burning down on the pale face and blond, wispy hair of one Kendrix Morgan. She was staring at a blank piece of paper as her impatient fingers tapped a beat with her pen. Finally, she sat back, pushed her glasses up and rubbed her eyes. Then she turned to her computer and flipped the screen on. A few keyed commands and mouse clicks, and she straightened up. "Ranger Log," she said, "Entry by Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger. On the day, Terra Venture left Earth; I joined in the last military…" she stopped, frowned for a moment, and then snapped, "End record." She rubbed her eyes, tapped a few keys and spoke, "My name is Kendrix and I'm the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I recently became a Power Ranger and I have never been more terrified. I'm a science officer! I mean, I can splice and manipulate genes, I'm not a fighter. I don't know what everyone expects from me, I barely passed the self defense classes they gave. I'm not going to give up, though. Maya lost everything to Furio and Scorpious; I'm not going to make her fight alone. Although, I think Leo would fight beside her no matter what. For Mike."

Kendrix pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes again. "I've seen the Rangers on TV," she said, "and I know that people have died in the fighting, but to actually see Mike…I'm going into this with my eyes wide open. This isn't a choice I made lightly, any more than my decision to be a part of Terra Venture. No matter what my family thinks. We Rangers aren't going to advertise our status. It would cause too much trouble on a journey that needs as little trouble as possible. Damon has fitted in with the engineering guys, and he works on the Megaship too. Maya is settling well, and I think she'll be working with the agricultural groups, she's been asking questions. Leo just trains. I'm worried he'll hurt himself, given all the time he spends alone training, but he says he's fine. Maya talks to him the most, and she doesn't seem worried."

Kendrix sat back, with a pained half smile, "This is so not a report I'm ever going to share." She declared, "End record." With a few mouse movements and commands, the computer turned off.

For a brief moment, then Pink Ranger sat with that pained smile, staring at the computer. Then she reached out and snapped the light off.


	16. Ranger Reports 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't claim the Power Rangers

A/N: The intrepid saga continues.

* * *

Kendrix sat down at the desk in her room, Maya was out, probably with Leo, and she wouldn't be back for a while. Kendrix looked at the blank pages waiting for her report and took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. She clicked her pen and began to write.

 _Scorpious has a new target, a black, armored stranger called the Magna Defender. They are both searching for the Lights of Orion, now. It's gotten us into some interesting scrapes. Leo has been through the ringer, he keeps seeing Mike, only to have it be a trap. We're all tired too, we've been trying so hard to make this work, but we're exhausted. Magna Defender seems to be on our side, or at least, he's against Scorpious. Kai said that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' so we're being careful. Leo thinks he should work with us because we're fighting Scorpious too. At least, his Zord, the 'ToroZord,' is careful about the domes. When Damon saw his Zord, he started complaining and hasn't really stop. I'm sure Kai will shut him up. After all a condor that looks like a dragon is a lot cooler than a wildcat that bares a strong resemblance to a sheep!_

 _I think Leo is building to a self destruct. On the whole, he seems like a charming and affable young man, but there's something, sometimes, he gets this odd look on his face. Maya spends time with him and I think she's worried as well. Kai won't really talk about it, which means he's worried to._

 _We did get to have some fun, a group of Earth Rangers snuck on board for Damon's birthday, including a day of pranks. I'm withholding judgment on whether telling Damon that it's traditional for Greens to be pranksters or not was a good thing._

The door to her quarters whisked open, revealing Kai, "Hey Kendrix, what are you doing?"

Kendrix smiled, "Ranger Reports."

"What?" Kai asked.

"I'm writing reports for the psych department," Kendrix said, "instead of having them drag us in for evaluations."

"What kind of reports?" Kai asked, walking into her quarters and sitting down in one of Kendrix's overstuffed chairs.

"Just my impressions of how the team is doing," Kendrix shrugged. "I usually write out everything and then take out the personal stuff, and the stuff that must never be spoken of." She paused, "Didn't Leo tell you? It was after Commander Stanton set the shrinks on Leo for grief counseling. We made a deal, I write these and the shrinks leave us alone. I thought that Leo was telling everyone."

"I think I would have remembered that statement," Kai said.

"I know Maya knows, I told her, and Damon mentioned it." Kendrix bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Kai, I thought you knew."

"It's ok," Kai said, "you know I'm doing reports for Command. Damon's doing reports for engineering, on the Megaship and the Zords. I'm not sure why it never dawned on me that you were doing reports too." He folded his hands together and rested them on his chest, "So, how flattering are you?"

"I am always one hundred percent honest," Kendrix replied.

"So basically we all look like bumbling idiots," Kai said, "there goes my next promotion." He slumped back into the seat.

"You look human Kai," Kendrix replied, "We all do. I'm not analyzing the fights, I'm writing about how we deal with it." She leaned forward, "Think of me as writing a memoir, that's what I do."

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Kai lamented.


	17. Ranger Reports 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.

A/N: This is one of my favorite PRLG chapters, enjoy!

* * *

Kendrix sat on the couch in her quarters, holding a tablet while she watched Maya and Kai in the kitchen. Kai was trying to teach Maya how to cook, and Maya was teasing him by pretending she didn't know how. Kendrix had tried to warn Kai that Maya was a good cook for plain dishes, but he didn't believe her. Damon was on his way up from engineering, there had been a problem that had required him to work late and Leo was sprawled in one of the chairs near Kendrix, asleep and snoring softly. Kendrix glanced at the young man and smiled, ever so often the red ranger would whistle on an exhalation.

She looked down at her tablet and groaned under her breath. She was not looking forward to writing this report. She clicked her pen, however, and with a smile, began to write.

 _Mike isn't dead! We only thought he died when he fell into the chasm that Furio created and then sealed. He was rescued by a spirit called the Magna Defender, this spirit, apparently, borrowed his body, but then used his spirit to protect Terra Venture. Now, Mike has the Magna Defender's powers and agreed to work with our team. Leo has completely relaxed for the first time since we left Earth. He's actually sleeping. Kai told me that Leo rarely got four hours, much less eight._

 _I hope that Mike can fit in well; it would be horrible if we were to put all that effort into being a team only to have it fall apart through no fault of anyone's. Maya's newest quest is to cook, she's good with plain stuff, but she's fascinated by pasta. Kai offered to teach her how to cook it. It's hilarious, every time Kai has his back to Maya, she grabs something powder and puts it on him. His hair is more white than anything. I don't know how he doesn't notice, I can't watch anymore or I'm going to start laughing._

A firm hand plucked the pen out of Kendrix's hand. Kendrix looked up, Leo was wiggling it at her, "No working, Kendrix, not on team night," he said chidingly.

"That's my Ranger report," Kendrix replied, "the one that keeps all of you from being hauled in for psychiatric evaluations and medical exams on a weekly, if not daily basis."

The door opening made Leo pause and Kendrix turn. Damon was walking in, wiping his hands on a dirty, orange-red towel. He looked around the room with a tired smile, until he saw Kai. Kendrix sneaked a glance, and then turned quickly back to Leo. She would be hard pressed not to laugh at the sight of Maya salting Kai's hair while his attention was on Damon. "So," Damon said slowly, "what's for dinner, Kai?"

Kendrix stuffed her fist in her mouth to muffle her laughs, "Kai, what did you do to your hair?" Leo asked.

"The same thing I do every day," Kai replied, reaching up to run his hand through it. The white powder that fell into his face and coated his hand matched with the dumbfounded expression on his face was enough to send the other four into spasms of laughter.


	18. Ranger Reports 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: This takes place between "To the Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink", I made up Kendrix's background and area of expertise. Enjoy.

* * *

Kendrix glared at the Galaxy Book, she wanted to be hanging out with the Astro Rangers, but no, she had to put in her four hours in the science lab where, instead of expanding on her masters' work with plant genetics, she was forced to depend on her fall back bachelors in languages to attempt to translate that book. At least she was making headway, and even as she cursed the genetic quirk, she blessed her parents for raising her in a language rich environment. With a growl of frustration she spun away and stormed across the lab. An errant yellow legal pad and a pen stolen from someone's desk and she began to write.

 _I don't know what I hate more, the Galaxy Book or my history. See, my mom's family traveled a lot, especially in Asia; she speaks Russian, Chinese and other, similar languages. Dad was from Germany, and learned French, Spanish, and Italian as a child and studied Russian and English as he grew older. They met in Russia and retired to America. Growing up, we'd have days where we'd only speak Russian, or Mandarin, or Spanish. Mom called it learning by immersion. I studied languages in college as my minor. I figured if being a geneticist with an emphasis on congenital defects didn't work out then maybe I could work at the UN as a translator or something like that._

 _Right now, that means I'm one of the best choices to translate the Galaxy Book. It also means that I can't spend time with the Astro Rangers like everybody else. I can't explain how angry I am, that my boss would pull this. It makes me feel_

Kendrix looked up, "Savage," she whispered. She dropped the pad as she flew across the lab and began to study the page again.


	19. Ranger Reports 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Due to how intertwined Karone and Kendrix are for me, I have decided to write Karone under the same chapter arc of Ranger Reports. I'm not sure I pulled it off, but this is Karone, a year or so after she stopped being the Princess of Evil. Also, Black Spawn is kind of a swear, like we say OMG, ect.

* * *

Karone sat on the bridge of the Astro Megaship, staring at the forward screen. This was Cassie's place, Kendrix's place. Now, it was supposed to be hers. She sighed and called up the video recorder and smiled at the screen, "Hi Andros, how are you? I just wanted you to know that I did find the Saber like you asked. Interesting thing though, I'm sure you'll laugh about it. The Saber chose me." She tilted her head slightly, "I am now the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Oh, do me a favor and tell Rook she was right about her solution to Color Withdrawal." She sat back and propped her feet on the edge of the console, knowing Andros would twitch. "I haven't decided yet: am I you, thrust into a team that is reeling from a horrendous defeat, forced to pick them up and bring them back to the battle, or am I the Turbos, trying beat down the walls made from senseless tragedy and isolation. Don't tell the Galaxy Rangers I said that, though. They're very focused on being like nobody else, and I encourage that. Although, they have so much in common with you guys. One, a leader who took up his morpher while reeling from personal tragedy; two, a Ranger trying to hide from everyone, no matter how open they are; three, a Ranger trying to balance her personal sorrows with a team; four, an idiot who can't figure out the difference between victims, targets, innocent bystanders and those who will take a vengeance so horrifying they will never try again; last but not least, five, a, what did Ashley say? Oh yes, a modern day Lazarus."

Karone sighed, "I look at them, and I see the Astros, and I know what Trakheena doesn't. They could have won this. If Kendrix, Black Spawn, Andros, if Kendrix hadn't sacrificed herself, I could easily see this team being as close as the Astros. I know that they know I used to be Astronema, but I don't think any of them get it. I look at them, and I'm seeing where I would press, and I think, right now, they'd shatter. I want to push them into healing those bonds, but I can't. Not like back on the Dark Fortress, when Dark Specter made me use living troops to understand…" Karone trailed off. "It's hard to explain to them, Andros, but I think I know what to do. Enough of me, I want you to make sure to tell me how everyone is, and if there's word from Zhane. Tell Cassie that we're doing ok, it's hard to adjust, but we're doing well. Oh, and tell TJ that he has something in common with Kai, ok? Love you big brother!" She put her feet down and pressed a portion of the screen, killing the recording.

Distracted, she moved over to Maya's station, the communications station and dialed in her brother's private line, sending the message as soon as she connected and then killing the connection. None of the other Galaxy Rangers seemed to consider the Megaship as anything more than a ship, but Karone had been trained back when the battles were every day. You recorded your message and then you sent it. Opening a line in hostile territory screamed 'I'm a target, hit me!'

"Karone, what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Karone relaxed her shoulders as she stood, "Just sending a message home."

"We have communications arrays on Terra Venture," Damon pointed out.

"Yes," Karone said, and smiled her Astronema smirk, "I don't approve of using a computer that logs keystrokes and records all messages. As an Astro Ally, I have access to all aspects of the Megaship, and nobody can trace my access." She turned and pressed three keys. "Have fun, Damon." She added as she strolled past him.


	20. Ranger Reports 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Please note, it is not the Rangers that are really causing Karone problems.

* * *

Karone sealed the bridge and threw herself down in a chair before the communications station. With quick fingers, she brought up the recording program. "Well," she said, "Ashley, I take back everything I have ever said about you and your nosiness. I can't even break wind without someone on the team knowing about it. Between that, and the number of times I've had to disable the security feeds in Maya's room. It's almost not worth it, you know? I am very much tempted to just uproot and camp out on the Megaship. They keep trying to put cameras up, but DECA takes them out without any help from me, and nobody can hack DECA's security cameras either. They've tried. I haven't decided yet if the Rangers are naïve and don't believe that security is monitoring them so closely, or if they're really that ignorant. It's incredible, no matter how many times I try to prove it…"

Karone spun the chair around in a circle before looking straight into the camera, "I could use your instincts out here, sister. I'm a square peg in a round hole, as Carlos would say. On the other hand, I have serious doubts about Trakheena's intelligence to. It's like; she knows their weak points and ignores them! Was I that stupid when I was Astronema? I hope not, because then I might have to kill myself in shame. I mean, anyone looking can tell that Leo will break if he loses someone else. Then there's Kai, and Black Spawn, I'm not sure if I like him or not. He's got something of a loner complex. All Trakheena will have to do is get him to run off on his own and she'll have him. Instead, she pushes him to go to his team. And Damon, do _not_ get me started on Damon. I'm not sure yet if Leo is actually trying to kill him or if he just picks Damon out of habit. Ironically, Damon's the strongest of the lot, and probably the smartest. It really wouldn't surprise me. Maya, Maya is you, with a helping of cute and fuzzy." Karone trailed off, "No, that's uncharitable. That's how she appears. She's hiding something, and I don't mean what she really feels about the fate of Mirinoi. That leaves Mike. Ashley, I don't think even you could get through to him. Whatever the Magna Defender's possession did, it left a mark on him. He's going to get himself killed, and count it a minor price for protecting Terra Venture."

Karone leaned back in her seat. "I just have one last question, Ash." She sighed, "Why is it that I'm the only one who sees something wrong with the fact that I have to seal the bridge to send a personal message?"

She slumped enough to be able to put her feet on the console. "Tell Andros that I said yes, and if you hear from Zhane, tell his Silverness that I'm going to kill him and tell Cassie that I would be honored to be there for her Life Vow ceremony. Write back soon." Karone ended the recording and sent it flying through the ether. Then she called up the security cameras on the bridge level. Sure enough, Damon was out there, trying to bypass the seals no doubt. "DECA," Karone said, "unseal the doorways in three minutes."

"Of course, Karone," DECA replied.

Karone lifted her left wrist, with its Astro-style communicator, and activated it, vanishing in a beam of pink sparkles.


	21. Ranger Reports 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Not-not mine.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Not-not mine.

A/N: Please to be remembering, this is the former Princess of Evil, as of months ago, maybe even a year, she was Evil through and through.

* * *

Karone yawned as the pink sparkles faded, then sat down at the communications console. A few, well practiced moves and she was preparing to send another message. "Hi, TJ," she said, and yawned again. "I'm sorry I've been out of touch. The people around here are paranoid about the Megaship, for some reason. Not the Rangers, they've been friendly and we're getting to be better teammates, I think. The problem is mostly security. They've identified me as the former Princess of Evil and they really don't like me wandering unsupervised. The Council won't reverse their decree that all Rangers have access to all aspects of Terra Venture as needed. I think they're trying to send security a subtle message. At the moment, however, that translates into a shadow whenever I'm not with the other Rangers."

Karone slumped slightly into her seat, "In other news, we seem to be making progress in rebuilding after Kendrix. They all seem to be able to deal with it, although they do have their moments, same as I do. At the same time, I can't figure out how Kai became the blue ranger. I mean, he doesn't have an ounce of logic, and half his independent thinking ability was crushed by the military. He's smart, yes, but he has no curiosity. At least, he's not curious in a non-suicidal manner. I would have picked Damon as the future blue, had it been me. He's smart, curious, and well-balanced emotionally, and he loves to learn. Yes, he's a good prankster, and inventive enough for those masochistic twins that Carlos likes. Still, he should be the blue, and encouraged to learn what he can. It's half his fault I've teleported here in the middle of the night to send you this message. Kai, well, Kai's too military, he needs a green perspective on life. Maya, Leo and Mike are trying to outdo each other on the whole, craziest way to survive. It's like that show you and Carlos love, StarBridge or whatever; the one with that Jackson guy who won't stay dead."

She smirked, "So, messages for the team. Tell Andros 'because I said so', tell Ashley that Mike's not dead yet, and not for the lack of trying. Give my love to Carlos…and Cassie. If you hear from Zhane, tell him that I found a new spell he might like. It's described as a simulation of having one's skin removed from their body with a spoon. Don't tell him that I won't use it, because I want him to actually contact me for a change. I'm going to bed now." She ended the message, sent it off and teleported back to bed in less than five minutes.


	22. Ranger Reports 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own power rangers

Disclaimer: I still don't own power rangers

A/N: Karone's saga continues onward.

* * *

Damon was half buried under the weapons array when Karone walked in, "Hi Damon," she said cheerfully.

"Ow! Karone! Don't sneak up on a fellow." Damon said, "I nearly electrocuted myself."

"Sorry," Karone said, "can I use the communications array? I should probably update the Astros before they start quartering this part of the galaxy for us."

"Sure," Damon said, "go ahead."

"Thanks," Karone said, as she slid into the seat she looked over at the green ranger, "You know, you should consider doing an apprenticeship at KO-35 when this is over. Your 'new world' is going to need an industry, and ship repair is a good one. If the 'new world' has the right metals in its asteroid belt, you could even attract ship builders."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Damon replied, "but I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok," Karone said as she activated the recorder, "Hi Cassie, tell everyone I'm alive, ok? The purple idiots got us trapped in an alternate universe. Oh, that's Leo and Kai, by the way. After we wound up in the so-called Lost Galaxy, I dubbed them the purple idiots because I'm pretty sure it was their fault entirely. With no one else to translate the Galaxy Book, Kai decided to look into it. On the other hand, I finally met somebody dumber than Trakheena. It wouldn't surprise me if Elgar was smarter than that Captain Mutiny fellow. Oh, and security finally backed off. Leo finally took my complaints seriously after Maya found a camera in our room that I hadn't fried and he pitched a fit of monumental proportions. It was a sight to behold. Picture Andros when he thinks somebody slighted Ashley, minus the violence. I'm happy, I was seriously about to start setting magical traps for anyone following me."

She leaned back in her chair, "The team's doing well, everything that happened in that Galaxy, well, it was what we needed. We'll never be the Astros, but I'm starting to see that spark that we'll need to win. Cass, I owe you an apology too. Out of all of the Astros, you were the one I never understood. Not as Astronema and not as Karone. I get it now, I think." Karone lifted her morpher, "I think I understand how it works. It's scary, sometimes, but it's important."

"Karone, I'm done," Damon announced, startling her, "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Don't forget, there's a team dinner in half an hour at our place."

Karone smiled, "I won't, Damon. Want to say hi to the Astros?"

Damon wiped his hands on a rag and then walked over to stand beside her, "What do I do?" He asked.

"Just look at the screen and talk," Karone said. "This is a video message. I'm going to send it when I'm done."

"Ok," Damon said, "Hi guys, I hope everyone's doing well. Carlos, next time you're in my sector of space, I'd like to talk to you. It's a greenie thing." He looked at Karone, "Now what?"

"Now you go get ready," Karone said. "I'll be up in a bit."

"Ok," Damon said.

Karone watched him go, then frowned at the screen, "Cassie, how do you do it all the time? I could really use some advice on handling this team. It's not so much the knowing how to help, it's the rest of it."

She sat back, "Now for the messages. Tell Andros that I want Damon's apprenticeship done soon. Tell Carlos that his prank knowledge is sorely missed and tell Ashley that I miss her. Oh, and tell TJ that I still don't understand Kai. Last but not least, tell Zhane that he needs to send me a message, because I'm not writing him first."


	23. Ranger Reports 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Yeah, don't own them.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers? Yeah, don't own them.

A/N: The end of Karone and Kendrix's journey. Enjoy!

* * *

Purple and black flames erupted in the secluded clearing; they vanished to reveal Karone, with Astronema's Wraith Staff in one hand and a large cylinder in the other. She shook the staff and it shrank down into a wand, which she slipped into a holster on her arm. Then she took the cylinder in both hands and walked out of the clearing. "Karone?" Leo said, "Where did you go?"

"To get this," Karone replied, hefting the cylinder. "It's DECA's core. I don't know if the Megaship can be salvaged, but either way, DECA doesn't deserve to spend all that time trapped up there. There are other ships that need an excellent AI program."

"Need help with it?" Damon asked, joining them.

Karone smiled, "Do you mind? It is heavy."

"Not a problem," Damon replied, taking it from her.

"Are the communication arrays working?" Karone asked, "I need to contact Andros."

"You could just use your communicator," a familiar and unexpected voice opined from behind Karone.

"ZHANE!" Karone cried spinning, and finding herself caught by the steadying arms of the silver ranger.

Zhane laughed as he lifted her into an effortless spin that ended with him holding her close. "I missed you to, Karone."

Karone punched him in the shoulder, "You idiot, why didn't you ever write me?"

"I was busy," Zhane replied, "I'll explain it all later. I think you'd better introduce me before your sword wielding friends gut me."

Karone twisted to look at Leo and Damon, "Leo, Damon, this is Zhane, the silver Astro Ranger. Zhane, these are Leo, the Red Galaxy and Damon the Green Galaxy Rangers."

"Pleased to meet you," Zhane said, shifting so that he had one arm around Karone's waist possessively.

"Same here," Leo said, offering his hand. Zhane shook it awkwardly, "So what brings you to Mirinoi?"

"I wanted to see Karone mostly," Zhane replied, "But I saw the wreckage on the moon up there, what happened?"

Karone shrugged, "Oh, just Trakheena trying to destroy Terra Venture again."

"Looks like it was a close fight," Zhane commented.

Karone leaned into Zhane's side, "You should see the other guy."

"If you say so," Zhane said. "What did happen to Trakheena?"

"I destroyed her," Leo said, softly. "I self destructed my battlizer."

"He survived," Damon said.

"And he is never going to do that again," Maya announced as she stepped out of the foliage.

"Zhane, this is Maya of Mirinoi," Karone said, "Yellow Galaxy. Maya, this is Zhane of KO-35, Silver Astro ranger."

"I am honored," Maya said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Zhane said, with a flirtatious wink. He looked down at Karone, "You're going to be staying here, then?"

"I don't have to stay," Karone said. She glanced over Maya's shoulder and nodded slightly, "You see, I never finished my last message to the Astros. I'm sure they told you about Kendrix."

"Yes," Zhane said.

"Well," Karone trailed off as the delicate blond stepped up beside Maya, followed by Kai.

"Reports of my death," Kendrix said, softly, "have been greatly exaggerated."

"Zhane, this is Kendrix, and Kai. Kai is the blue Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix _is_ the Pink Galaxy Ranger," Karone said.

"Karone, I passed the saber to you," Kendrix said.

"And now I give it back," Karone replied, she looked up at Zhane, "I promised Zhane that I would help him with his mission, and I can't do that and serve here at the same time." She slipped her arm around Zhane's waist, "Even if Onyx is no longer a source of information, there is much that I can do."

"She's right," Zhane said, "There's a lot that needs doing, and there aren't many who can help. If you are willing to take up the morpher once more, I would appreciate it."

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"I haven't finished putting the puzzle together," Zhane replied, "But what I have seen isn't pretty. I hope that I'll have the full picture soon enough, even without Onyx." He squeezed Karone lightly, "I didn't like having you go back anyway. Especially since you wouldn't bring your staff."

"What staff?" Leo asked.

"The Wraith Staff," Karone replied. "Astronema's sorceress tool. I still have magic, Leo; I have simply chosen not to use it because there is as great potential for evil in magic." She looked up at Zhane, "I do have one question, Zhane?"

"Yes, my princess?" Zhane asked teasingly.

Karone stepped away from him and raised an eyebrow, "How are we getting home? It's not like I could take Kendrix's jet jammer."

"Wait, you're just going to take off like that?" Damon asked.

"I have to," Karone said, "I've already lost time helping you guys. Not that I mind, really, but some of my contacts are hard to find, and the longer Astronema is gone, the harder it is for me to find them. I'll probably be unable to get near some of them because I held the Power."

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"At the moment, we don't really know," Karone said, "but I hope that my contacts will give us different answers than what we fear."

"We're throwing a party," Leo said, "tonight, can't you at least stay for that."

Karone looked up at Zhane, who rolled his eyes, "Let me tell Andros we'll be back tomorrow," he said with a grin. He released Karone, "But if he asked, I'm helping you guys salvage the things on the moon, ok?"

"Ok," Karone said, watching Zhane.

"Karone, what's really going on?" Leo said, "What are you afraid will happen."

"War," Karone replied. "We think that experimental technology has fallen in the hands of a Warlord. We don't have all the facts, we don't know who the Warlord is, and only Zhane knows what the technology is right now. The inventor swore him to secrecy. We're hoping my contacts in the underworld can tell us who that Warlord is. That's why I was on Onyx, I was meeting a contact. When I saw the Saber, I knew that I had to get it out of there, so I wasn't able to make the meeting. I'm hoping I can get in contact with…him again." She stopped talking as Zhane came back, "Are we good?"

"Yup, Andros and the Delta will be here tomorrow morning," Zhane said. His comm. unit chirped.

Before Zhane could confirm acceptance of the communication, Andros spoke up, his dry, amused tone clearly audible to them all; "Oh, and Zhane, don't let Karone drink too much, you know how she is when she's hung over, ok?"

Dr. Shenider found the pink folder on his bed at the end of a long day. He recognized the lurid shade, it was the same as the other 'Ranger Reports' Kendrix Morgan had written for him. He picked it up, remembering the rumor that she had returned from the dead, and flipped it open.

 _Dear Dr. Shenider,_

 _I agreed to write these reports for you because it was better than the alternative. I have a new response now. It's very simple. You will never see another report on the Power Rangers. In fact, you would do best to shred the reports you've already received. That paper you've been working on has been deleted. Have a nice life._

 _Kendrix Morgan_

 _Leo Corbett_

 _Damon Henderson_

 _Kai Chen_

 _Mike Corbett_

 _Maya of Mirinoi_

 _Karone of KO-35_


	24. X's and O's Ranger Search Final Report Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers

Discliamer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: A new Pink, a new format. This chapter is shortly after the Lightspeed team was recruited. And note, in my personal cannon, General McKnight and Conner are NOT related.

* * *

 _To: Capt. William Mitchell_

 _From: Lt. Dana Mitchell_

 _RE: Operation Lightspeed Rescue: Red Search, Final Recommendation._

 _Name: Carter Nicholas Grayson_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: Fireman, Station #3_

 _Degrees: High School Diploma, Associates Degree, Chemistry_

 _Notable awards: Three Time Golden Glove Champion, boxing, middle weight; multiple commendations for bravery in the line of duty, Mariner Bay Fire Dept._

 _History: Born in Port Aransas, Texas, raised in Mariner Bay, California. Wrestled and boxed in high school. Private trainer: Su Li, martial arts expert and former professional boxer, Japan. Attended Ocean Bluffs Community College 1996-1998, graduated 34 in class of 150. Joined Mariner Bay Fire Department in June of 1998, citing a lifelong dream of being a fireman as his motivation; considered a future fire chief, or arson investigator._

 _Personal Notes: Carter Grayson was not nominated for the position of Red Ranger due to his chief's wish that this talented leader stay with the department. It has taken extreme pressure for him to be released for a job with Operation Lightspeed. Contingent of his own acceptance, per Chief Grishom's request and Lightspeed's hiring policy._

Dana looked at Carter's folder, and then back up at her father who was seated behind his desk on the Aquabase, "What about Carter?" She asked finally, masterfully suppressing her desire to demand to know why she, of all people, now wore the Pink Ranger's morpher and jacket.

"Why did you choose him?" Her father, Captain Mitchell, asked.

"Sir, I feel that Carter Grayson is a disciplined man with a good mind. Although there were others, military trained, that were suggested; I feel that Carter has the flexibility of mind to serve as a Ranger. As the Red Ranger, he will instill discipline in his team and obedience, but will also be able to decide when ignoring orders is the better choice. Whereas, most soldiers will never question orders and, I feel, often leave their morality in the hands of commanding officers who rarely see the front lines of battle." Dana replied, quoting her father's own words back at him.

"Good answer," Captain Mitchell replied, "then tell me, why did you not choose Lieutenant Aaron McKnight?"

Dana sighed and formulated her best diplomatic answer, "Captain Mitchell, I know that General McKnight wanted his son to be the Red Ranger, and under most circumstance such nepotism would be allowed, I felt that the situation did not warrant a man who makes people dislike him with a smile and inspires burning hatred with a single sentence. I am not referring to the rumor about Hakim swearing _jihad_ before he was transferred out. Besides, it is entirely possible that Lieutenant McKnight will be facing a harassment suite, or a paternity suite, in the next year and I felt that if this were to happen, it would be a detriment to the Ranger team."

"Another good answer," Captain Mitchell said, with a nod. He got up from his desk and sat down beside Dana, "Now, tell me Dana, why did you pick Carter?"

Dana sighed, but smiled as she looked straight at her father, "Because McKnight's an idiot with an ego who couldn't lead his way out of a paper bag, much less keep Mariner Bay safe, and Carter has ten times the personality and half the ego."

"Thank you," Mitchell said, "make sure you keep your official answers on hand, though. The General might want to interview you personally."


	25. X's and O's Ranger Search Final Report Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers

Discliamer: No, I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: This takes place after the last chapter, a few weeks into their year. Also, special thanks to Alma, my co-worker, for letting me use her name, although the character is nothing like the person.

* * *

 _To: Capt. William Mitchell_

 _From: Lt. Dana Mitchell_

 _RE: Operation Lightspeed Rescue: Yellow Search, Final Recommendation._

 _Name: Kelsey Marie Winslow_

 _Age: 25_

 _Occupation: Professional Skater_

 _Degrees: None. Pursuing degrees: Kinesiology and Athletics, University of California, Mariner Bay_

 _Notable awards: Place second in National Pro-Skating Championship, 1998._

 _History: Born in Kansas City, Missouri, relocated to Blue Bay Harbor age 8. Began skating at age 8, competing at 10. Graduated high school and spent three years in full-time professional competition. Currently finishing her degree at UCMB while competing either locally, or during the holidays;_

 _Personal Notes: Kelsey Winslow's edgy life style, competitive streak and determined nature are assets to the position of yellow ranger._

Dana faced her father over his desk with Kelsey's file in her hand. "So," Mitchell said, "Why did you choose Kelsey Winslow as yellow ranger?"

Dana hid her smile, she knew this game now, "I selected Ms. Winslow because, of all the suggested candidates, she was the ideal choice. She has courage, strength, determination and a certain fondness for extreme sports that I feel will make her ideal for the role of Lightspeed Yellow Ranger."

"Alma Alvarez was considered the natural choice," Mitchell replied, watching her. "She's also an athlete."

Dana rested her elbows on her chair arms and leaned forward slightly. "Colonel, Ms. Alvarez is an athlete, but she is not a team player, and a poor winner. In looking into her history, I heard much about her domineering traits, her inability to back down, her inflexible condemnation of anyone she beat and her inability to accept that someone else could possibly be better than her. Although she is a champion athlete, and can appear charming, Ms. Alvarez's narcissism and egocentric behavior would have placed the entire team in danger. There was a high probability that she would have died in the early engagements, and possible take her team down with her."

"And the real reason?" Mitchell asked.

"Honestly, I didn't like her," Dana said. "I didn't even get a chance to speak to her, but her complete dismissal of her fans told me a lot more than anything else she could have done."

"Why did you choose Kelsey Winslow?" Mitchell asked.

"She was on our list, and she was competing at the same event as Ms. Alvarez. She made her fans, just by talking to people. She walked by after Ms. Alvarez stalked off and in moments, she had all the girls smiling and the boys were asking for autographs. The difference in the two was stunning. She is weak on her martial arts, but her enthusiasm and strength will, I think, help make up the difference."

"Thank you," Mitchell said, "I agree with you. Although I can't say that officially, Dana. Kelsey was a good choice.

"Thanks Dad," Dana said.


	26. X's and O's Ranger Search Final Report Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This follows Kelsey, but, again takes place sometime later...enjoy!

* * *

 _To: Capt. William Mitchell_

 _From: Lt. Dana Mitchell_

 _RE: Operation Lightspeed Rescue: Search Blue Ranger, Final Recommendation._

 _Name: Chad Lee_

 _Age: 24_

 _Occupation: Marine Expert and Trainer, Ocean World_

 _Degrees: Masters, Marine Biology_

 _Notable awards: Earned full academic scholarship to UCLA_

 _History: Born in Mariner Bay, left only to attend UCLA for undergraduate and graduate studies in Marine Biology. Currently on hiatus from school, but has stated intentions of achieving a doctorate. Studied martial arts from a young age, mixed styles._

 _Personal Notes: Chad Lee was the primary choice for Blue Ranger based on his academics. The discipline required to be a trainer and to earn his masters will be a good quality in a second._

Dana was fighting a grin as she met with her dad in his office. In past three months, the Lightspeed Rangers had learned a lot about each other. Now she would be called upon to explain to her father just why she had chosen Chad Lee as the Blue Ranger. "All right," Mitchell said, taking his seat across from her, "Why did you choose Chad Lee?"

"Lee was the first choice of Lightspeed Rescue for the Blue Ranger, citing his history of martial arts and obvious intelligence. I choose to confirm that suggestion based on his nature and his highly disciplined work ethic. As it was originally intended that the Blue Ranger would serve as second in command, I felt that Chad Lee had the required emotional and physical aspects that would make him an asset in the position."

"Where there any other candidates?" Mitchell asked.

"The closest, in my honest opinion, would have been Ms. Fairweather, despite the current gender discrimination found. Most specifically, women wear only pink and yellow while men wear all the other colors. Had there been no other, closer candidate, I would have suggested Ms. Fairweather."

"They were that bad?" Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry?" Dana asked.

"I know you were given a list of potential blues. Were they all that bad?"

"Worse," Dana said. "Intelligence they had, but their complete and utter lack of personality was a big negative."

"I will note that in the record," Mitchell replied.


	27. X's and O's Ranger Search Final Report Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This is after Ryan joins the team. As seen in Strangers are Friends, there are pranks being pulled...

* * *

 _To: Capt. William Mitchell_

 _From: Lt. Dana Mitchell_

 _RE: Operation Lightspeed Rescue: Search Green Ranger, Final Recommendation._

 _Name: Joel Rawlings_

 _Age: 24_

 _Occupation: Stunt Pilot, celebrity personage_

 _Degrees: None, but has a pilot's license._

 _Notable awards: None_

 _History: Born in the South, Joel Rawlings's father ran a private charter company, no doubt the source of Joel's own love of flight. Started doing stunt shows at sixteen, began working as the Sky Cowboy at the age of twenty when he left the South for California._

 _Personal Notes: Joel wasn't a first choice, but he hides a good heart under his bluster and arrogance._

"Why did you choose Joel Rawlings?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"We needed a pilot who could think on his feet," Dana said, "his attitude is off putting, but his heart is always in the right place. I opted to not choose a military pilot because there would have been conflict with three fifths of the team already being non-military. In my observation of Joel Rawlings, I noticed that without an audience to perform to, his dedication to flying and discipline in regular practices was what we were looking for in a green ranger. He may swagger and act arrogant, but he works hard to be a good pilot and that's why I felt he deserved a chance."

"Weren't there other choices?" Mitchell asked. Dana could see a hint of her father's real concern, and his exasperation with Joel.

"Perhaps," Dana said, "once the military pilots were put aside, however, there were the lazy ones, the cruel ones and the real arrogant ones. I almost selected a military pilot, but Joel felt right and he has yet to really prove me wrong. Since we've become Rangers, Joel Rawlings has shown himself to be an asset to our team."

"I'm not denying that," Mitchell grunted, "I am asking if there wasn't another person because I'm starting to grow weary of Ms. Fairweather's 'Do you know what Joel did, _today?_ ' complaints.

Dana giggled, "He is a bit obsessed, isn't he?"

"That's like saying the water is a little bit blue." Mitchell said.

"I'll talk to him," Dana said, "I'm sure I can get him to back off a little."

"Ask him to stop those pranks as well," Mitchell added, "This is a military operation."


	28. X's and O's Ranger Search Final Report Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I couldn't resist. I didn't see Dana as choosing herself for Pink, but I was, somewhat, tired of making people up, so I gave a cameo here...Enjoy!

* * *

 _To: Capt. William Mitchell_

 _From: Lt. Dana Mitchell_

 _RE: Operation Lightspeed Rescue: Search Pink Ranger, Final Recommendation._

 _Name: Alyssa Enrile_

 _Age: 18_

 _Occupation: Summer Camp Councilor_

 _Degrees: None_

 _Notable awards: Salutatorian, NHS_

 _History: Enrile grew up in a small town just outside Mariner Bay, one of the so-called bedroom communities. She graduated high school in May, 2000 and is planning to attend college at University of California, Turtle Cove. Her father is a noted martial arts teacher and has passed his skills to his daughter._

 _Personal Notes: Although Enrile is the youngest suggested candidate, she is a smart, mature young woman with a personality to match. Her training in the martial arts will provide depth to the team and it is possible that she could be persuaded to join Lightspeed with the prospect of a full college scholarship afterwards._

Dana sat down nervously, her dad had called her in to talk to her about all the other Rangers, but he had made the choice when it came to her morpher. She wondered what she could contribute to her own selection. He had waited a long time to call her in here for this. "You choose Alyssa Enrile," Colonel Mitchell said, "Why?"

Dana swallowed, "Because she had the steel to match the velvet," she said finally. "She had a personality that was caring and compassionate but she wasn't a push over. Her high SAT and ACT scores, plus her graduation placement, second in the class, was an additional consideration. Her mother's untimely death and her martial arts give her a level of maturity not often seen in a teenager, which would have served her well. Plus, her martial arts knowledge would have given the team balance and depth."

"All right," Mitchell said, "Dana, do you want to know why I choose you?"

"Yes sir," Dana said.

"Because you are the same way, mature, smart, capable. I knew I could trust you on my team. I wasn't sure you were ready, but when you choose Alyssa as your candidate, when your name was on the list, I was more than positive. Maybe in another time and place, Alyssa would have done just as well, but I wanted you and you have performed beyond any of my expectations." Dana straightened under the praise, "I'm proud of you, Dana, you've done well."

Dana maneuvered her way down the corridor with ease, juggling her stack of files with a cheer that made her want to whistle. It was over, Bansheera was finally defeated and Dana could put all these personal files into the incinerator. For a brief moment, she did wish her office had been on the Aquabase, which was being inspected, and probably could be salvaged although a lot of the items inside were destroyed. If it had been, she wouldn't have to worry about properly destroying her notes; she could be out with the Rangers, doing something. She turned a corner and crashed into someone rushing from the opposite direction. The stack of files went flying, their paper contents falling like oversized confetti as she stared at Ryan. "Dana!" Ryan said, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Dana said, she knelt and began to gather up the papers; "Just cleaning out my old office."

"Here," Ryan said, he set his backpack down and began to gather papers, "Sorry about running into you, do these need to be resorted?"

"Nope," Dana said, "since Bansheera's taken care of, I can destroy these."

"What are they?" Ryan asked.

"Records for the potential rangers," Dana replied, "since it was my job to find everybody before this all started out. Then I kept my copies so that if something…happened, we'd have a back up."

"Any of them meant for me?" Ryan asked.

"What? No!" Dana said, hands closing convulsively on the papers in her hands, "I never started a search for a new Titanium Ranger, Ryan. I mean, General McKnight tried to order me to, but beyond telling him that the only way his son would have a morpher would be if he pulled his head out of his ass in polite military speak, that's all I ever did."

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't want to," Dana said, straightening up. "You are the Titanium Ranger, Ryan. Nobody will ever take your place." Ryan stood as well, "No one ever could," she finished, watching as he laid the folders in her hands. She noticed the Titanium Morpher strapped to his wrist, and then watched him pick up his backpack, "Are you leaving?" She asked, looking up at her brother. For a moment, she felt like the little girl who had seen her brother vanish over the cliff yet again.

Ryan leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Zhane asked me to help him out," he said, "It's a Silver thing. I'll be back in a few weeks, I promise. Now, I told Carter that if he wanted to date you and he hurt you, I'd break both his legs, so I expect him to be respectful. Dad's not happy with me, so I'd tread carefully." His morpher beeped, "And I'm late. Take care of everything here, ok? I'll be back soon."


	29. Time's Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to write, I've been having trouble working out the tone of the stories. Especially because I'm not that fond of writing angst. Besides, do you know how hard it is to make sure that Jen's piece fit in with Katie and Lucas's stories? Trip, Wes and Eric's one-shot styles didn't lend themselves to A: the SPD plot line or B: The TF story, but Katie, Lucas and Jen, by being "team aware", are. The most annoying part is that I'm writing this backwards. Lucas's story, the aftermath of Time Force, should have been last, but it's not. Anyways, here's the start of Jen, it's short, but I've had to work my way into the tone of her voice. Enjoy!

Jen loved the clock tower, it was nothing like the sterile life she'd led in the future. Not that she let anyone know that, of course. She kept her walls up, her shoulders straight and her real emotions to herself, something would have surprised any of her team had they known. Hidden away from her team, she regarded the pink spiral for a long moment before she picked up a pen and began to write.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _A week ago, you asked me to marry you. A week ago, we said good bye. I have come to the year 2000 to track down Ransik, your dying wish, to see that justice be carried out, and the past, now future, be unchanged. The last, I cannot give you, our very presence has changed the future. That we are here gives me hope that our lives will remain unchanged. Even knowing that I would gain everything before losing all, I do not regret that we will meet and fall in love._

 _I miss you, Alex. When you sent me after Ransik, I felt that I would die because I would not be with you. I will stop Ransik from taking over Earth if it is the last thing I will ever do. Not only because it is the last request you made of me, but because it is right. No one should have to live with the terror that Ransik and his people cause._

"Hey, Jen, come on," Wes said, leaning out the window. "We're going to order in some pizza, so if you don't want Trip and Katie to win the vote for Hawaiian, you'd better get in here."

"Coming," Jen said, flipping the spiral closed and pushing her body up. "I'm never going to eat pineapple and ham again!"

"You won't hear me arguing with that," Wes said, moving so that Jen could enter the clock tower and rejoin the team.


	30. Time's Notebook2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own the power rangers? Yeah right.

Disclaimer: Own the power rangers? Yeah right.

A/N: So, I have been ill lately, so I haven't been in a position to post. Sorry. Next chapter's here, though.

* * *

Jen stared at the rain washed world outside the clock tower for a long moment, and then back to her spiral. Given their odd jobs business wasn't booming, they had agreed that it would be best for someone to always be there unless they were fighting. Jen had named it standing watch, saying that the person minding the store was also in charge of contacting the others if Circuit detected anything going on in the city. Right now, it was her shift, and she planned to take advantage of the weather to write.

 _Alex,_

 _It's raining and cold and it makes me think of you. I wish I knew if our being in the past could have altered the future and saved your life. I don't want to get up in the morning, because I won't see you. Wes is here, but, as much as he looks like you, he isn't you at all. Why did you have to fight Ransik alone? Couldn't you have waited for us to catch up? You knew he was dangerous, how could you not let us help. You chose us to be your team and then you refused to take that final step until you lay dying._

 _I hate you sometimes, not just for leaving me, but forcing me to finish the job without you. I hate you for making me the leader when Katie and Lucas are senior. Katie was your second, even if you wouldn't say it. She was the one who you needed to balance you and she had the instinct. I look at her and I wonder; does she follow me out of loyalty to me, or to you. I suspect that she doesn't care about Ransik as much as she cares about keeping us alive._

The door to the clock tower opened and Katie stumbled in, Lucas right behind her. He tripped on the door jam and fell into Katie, and laughing, they fell into a heap on the floor. "Are you two all right?" Jen asked, closing her notebook.

"Yeah," Katie said, she giggled as she stood up, and then easily pulled Lucas to his feet. "I was just telling Lucas about this stake out, the first one I was on with Alex, how it rained and rained, and when we moved in, Alex tried to arrest the guy but couldn't stop sneezing long enough to say the words. He was the worst patient too; I used to bust him out of the infirmary early just to get him to stop calling me all the time."

Jen dropped her hand behind the counter and made a fist, jealous despite knowing that there had never been anything romantic between Alex and Katie. "You should go get changed," she said, striving to keep her tone even. "After all, it's not like they've discovered a cure for the common cold yet."

"You're telling me," Lucas said, "I'll be down soon to take over, Jen."

Jen watched Katie and Lucas head up stairs and turned back to her notebook.

 _I love you, Alex,_ she wrote, _but I hate you to._


	31. Time's Notebook3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own the power rangers? Yeah right.

Disclaimer: Own the power rangers? Yeah right.

A/N: Next chapter, just for ya'lls.

* * *

Jen wasn't sure how things had gotten to this point so quickly, but as she pushed the door to the supply closet closed; she breathed a sigh of relief. In her hands was a new spiral, this one had a picture of a kitten on it; it was a gift from Wes. Retrieving her pen from over her hair, Jen sat down behind a free standing set of shelves and began to write.

 _Alex showed up today, not dead, apparently. No, he's gone from being Time Forces' embarrassment to being their pride. It wouldn't be so bad, but he doesn't seem to remember being anything other than perfect. Apparently, by becoming Time Force's Ranger team, we are no longer allowed to be human, and, from what Alex has told me, they plan to take from us our memories of the past. I told Katie what Alex had said, and I think she wanted to hit me or something because I didn't believe it. I don't know how to react, how I'm supposed to feel, I mean, it's ALEX. I promised him that I would love him forever, I wear his ring and I'm supposed to marry him. How can I, when I look at him and see a stranger instead of the man I love._

 _How can I support someone who believes that taking away my memories is the best thing to do? He was angry about how close Wes and I have become, even though I had believed he was dead. What was I supposed to do; live my life pining for a man who treats me like I'm a stranger, no, worse, like I'm inferior to him? I don't know how to tell Alex that I'm not going to marry him if he's going to act like this._

The door opened and Katie slipped in, "Hey Jen," she said softly.

Jen looked at her friend through the shelves, "Hi, Katie. Is he looking for me?"

"No," Katie said, picking her way through the supplies. "He yelled for a while, and then went off to do something." Reaching Jen, Katie crouched down, "Jen, what are we going to do?"

"I'm working on it," Jen said, "but I'm willing to hear ideas if you think you have a good one."

Katie smiled and settled on the ground, "What are we working for, getting that stick out of his butt, or just chasing him off?"

"Am I a horrible person for wanting him to go away?" Jen asked.

"Nope," Katie replied. "After what he said, I don't blame you, and neither does Lucas." Jen nodded, and brushed her fingers over her cheek, startled when she realized they were wet. "Hey," Katie said, catching her hand, "It's going to be ok, Jen. I know that this isn't your Alex, but he's Alex. We'll make him human again."

Jen sniffed, "Katie, I don't know if I still want to marry him."


	32. Times Notebook 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I lost this fic for a while. Clearly, I've found it again. Also, I don't know why, but I picture Time Force's future to be really sterile and bland. No fires, no snack foods like we know, they're a very healthy, probably just short of vegan people. Thus, the newness of s'mores.

* * *

Jen sprawled on her sleeping bag, listening to Katie and Lucas argue over something while Trip tried to mediate. Wes had vanished somewhere, so Jen felt free to open her journal and write.

 _Given everything that we, Katie and I, have determined about Time Force, we know that we cannot return to the future to stay. I want to just stay here, but Katie says, and I am forced to agree, that we will be found far too easily if we simply fail to return. Katie thinks we should all go back, resign and vanish, but that would not work either. We would be tracked by Time Force from the moment our resignations were placed in the system. Our final physical would also be where they put the temporal trackers in our skulls so that we could not break the law and return to the past. We have to remain in Time Force to escape Time Force. My only worry is what will happen to our morphers._

 _This time is too unstable for us to simply leave them behind, but they are the easiest and surest way for us to be tracked. Only a secondary source, like becoming Rangers for a new team, could really protect us if we keep our morphers. Katie says that we'll find the answer in time, but I can tell she worries as much as I do; especially given the fact that Wes and Eric's morphers will be easily located even if we do disappear. I think it is safe to say that we will not stay in the future no matter when we go. I will not stay. When Ransik is captured, we will return. We all agreed to this because he's not going to stop. The society that made us who we are made Ransik as well and I do not see how it could be changed to ensure that Ransik does not become an outcast without losing Katie as well._

 _We have to be careful, although Trip says the loft is clean, Alex was here, and Alex is now Time Force. It will be easy for them to spy on us in the clock tower, so I have to be careful about writing for now. Thankfully, Mr. Collins has relaxed and is letting us 'camp out' at his place while the roof at the clock tower gets fixed. At least, if the roof is bugged, Time Force will have excellent records of what passes for landfills and recycling centers in this time._

"Jen," Wes said, laughing, as he pulled Eric up to the fire in the back yard of the Collins' mansion. "Stop writing in your diary and come roast s'mores."

"S'mores?" Trip asked.

"The world's greatest snack food," Wes said, collapsing and pulling Eric down with him. "We are all going to roast s'mores and tell ghost stories, it's team bonding Eric. Then we can go to bed and hopefully tomorrow we'll be back at the tower."

Jen shut her notebook and walked over to join her team as Eric took rods from a bag Wes dumped in his lap and started to hand them out while Wes produced food from another bag. As she settled beside Katie, Jen felt a sense of peace and well being fill her. The future might not be clear, but as Wes began to demonstrate how to 'roast' a marshmallow for Trip and Lucas, and Eric made snide remarks, it felt _right._ And as Katie shrieked and blew on her burning marshmallow, Jen was stunned by the fact that for the first time in her life, she was home.


	33. Time's Notebook5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I decided to go ahead and finish this part. For those who are desperate to know what's going to happen to Time Force, well, more of it will be clear in the final story, and I do have some roughed out ideas for a follow up fic, but not for some time.

* * *

Jen sighed as she looked at the piece of paper before her, being in the past had brought back her old habit to write everything down, and for a change, she was willing to indulge herself.

 _This is to be my last entry,_ she wrote, _I have been sent to track down criminals called MuteOrgs, alone. I lost contact with Time Force yesterday, which means that today, I could go off mission. Not for long, and not to see Wes and Eric. No, I went to see a Silver Ranger. His name is Ryan. Last year, when we were in the past, Ryan's team; Lightspeed Rescue came to our aid against Vypra. At the time, he said that if we ever needed help to let him know. Now, Ryan, and Zhane, another silver, is going to help my team hide. I do not know the whole story, the detail are confusing, and too dangerous for me to risk at Time Force, but this will be the last time that I, Jen, Pink Time Force Ranger, comes to the past. Next time, I will be a different person._

"Jen," Jen looked up and smiled at Ryan, "what are you writing?"

"Just thoughts," Jen replied, "have a seat." She absently moved her tray so that Ryan could join her. She blinked, she hadn't been writing long, but without her noticing, the cafeteria at Lightspeed's above ground base had begun to fill up.

"Are you clear on the plan?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Jen said. "When I go back, after I capture these MuteOrgs, I'll let people know. Thank you, for helping us."

"Hey," Ryan said, "Zhane and I, and the other Earth Rangers, we've helped everyone who asked us. We'd be hypocrites not to help our own."

Jen flushed, not used to Ryan's guarded but easy manner. It was contradictory, but between his past as a Demon Child and his present, both working with Lightspeed and Zhane as a diplomat made him that way. "Make sure this gets destroyed, ok?" Jen asked, pushing over the paper. "I had to write, but we can't leave any clues. You're sure this will work?"

"Of course," Ryan said. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

Jen watched her team as they entered the ship that had been waiting for them. Katie was laughing at Lucas with Nadira while Trip spoke eagerly to the pilot. Ransik and the kids were already on board, but from the way Kim kept appearing at the hatch and vanishing inside, there was as much preparation for leaving as there was outside. Jen turned and looked over the tropical forest that had provided shelter for their team during their reunion. "Hey, let's go!" Katie called and Jen waved her had to show that she'd heard. She took a final, deep breath of the blooming native flowers, then she turned and ran for the ship. It was time, and beyond time, to go.

Sitting on a rock on the beach was a plastic box. As the tide began to come in, a shadow fell over the box, and then white gloved hands picked it up. Triggered by the touch, or the movement, a hologram appeared. "For Time Force, from the former Time Force Rangers," a recorded voice said as Jen's image appeared. "We know," Jen's voice continued, "we know what you planned, what you hoped would happen. We won't say anything. Consider this our formal resignation from Time Force and a warning. Come after us and I'm sure that people would love to hear how twisted the SPD Treaty can become."

A muffled explosion, followed by smoke, signified the destruction of the hologram's circuitry and programming.


	34. Outside Looking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: Vida's story is more of an outside looking in piece. And yes, the poetry is bad. I know the poetry is bad. I wrote the poetry, so I know the poetry is bad.

* * *

Madison found the paper in her camera bag. It was folded like a fish, of sorts, and she smiled. Vida never said she was sorry. The newly named pink ranger was never obvious, but Madison, her twin, her sister, and her best friend, knew her better than anyone. There was a reason Udonna had given her the pink wand a week ago. Tough as nails, punk Vida never could admit that she cared for, and even loved, her friends. It was an old defense, one that Madison would never share with anyone, and even Chip, who knew the general story, never talked about it.

The young Vida, before music had become such a part of her, had been a plump child, more a fan of comics and cartoons than anything physical. Madison had been the more active child, playing soccer and softball and dancing. Then they had spent a summer at different camps. Madison had gone to a sport's camp, but the girls there weren't just talented, but cruel. They had torn her sports confidence to pieces. She had come home a badly shaken and shattered girl. Vida, sent to a fitness camp, came back thin and confident. Her summer had been the opposite of her childhood. Instead of snubbed for her weight, she had found friends and developed a fascination for running. The family's move to Briarwood had been both good and bad. Good for Vida, she could start over as a thin and confident young woman, bad for Madison, instead of having her friends to help her overcome her tragic summer, she was faced with people who didn't know her at all.

At twelve, the two were on the verge of the whirl of adolescence and all they had were each other. At least, they did for about two days, when their parents enrolled them in a summer program to keep them busy for the last week before school and they met Chip. Chip was reading a comic book that Vida happened to like and they spent most of the day talking about it. Madison, on the other hand, had made friends with one of the volunteers, a young woman who was filming the day for a montage. When she was given a chance with the camera, she knew that she'd found her future.

"Hey, Madison, what's that?" Nick asked.

Madison jerked back, startled, she hadn't realized she'd been lost in thought enough for Nick to approach her. "Nick, hi," she said, brushing her hair out of her face and holding up the fish, "It's just a gift from Vida."

"A gift?" Nick said.

"Yeah, it's how she apologizes," Madison replied, and began to unfold it.

"Why are you unfolding it?" Nick asked. "If you aren't accepting her apology…"

Madison shook her head, "It's not like that, Nick," she said, freeing the paper from its folds. "The gift is inside. She just folds the paper because she can."

The note was on Vida's special, rainbow calligraphy paper, not quite origami paper, but close enough; the hand writing was elegant and formal. "What's on it?" Nick asked, clearly not believing her.

Madison smiled, "It's a poem," she said as she began to read.

"A poem, you're joking, right? Vida, I hate pink Vida, writes poetry?" Nick said, his tone shocked and enough to break through Madison's reading.

Madison had never been a fan of the coy smile, but the look came easy, the head tilt, the lip twitch, the slightly breathy, slightly sarcastic tone of voice; "Of course she does. You don't think she just mixed music, did you? My sister has a lot of _hidden_ talents." She picked up her purse, and camera case; then flicked a glance up through her lashes at Nick, bravado fading as she did so. "I-I have to run, though; shift's over and all that."

As she walked out of the Rock Porium, she could feel Nick staring at her. For a brief moment, she smirked to herself, but her smile morphed to a full grin as Xander beeped the horn at her. "Vida's apologized," she said as she climbed into his car, the second hand (technically fourth) green Plymouth Sundance ground to life.

"What did she say?" Chip asked, leaning up from the back seat.

"Put your seatbelt on before you get sucked out by a tornado," Madison replied, buckling her own.

"That was a movie," Chip retorted as he buckled his seat belt.

"But you do want to hear the poem," Madison pointed out, "so keep your belt on. I hope Vida doesn't kill Nick. You know he's going to mention my fish."

"The poem," Xander said, "before Chip vibrates himself into a case of static shock."

"Hey!" Chip protested,

"Calm down you two," Madison said, in her best 'mom' voice. "Vida's poem, to me if I may add, reads…

Your heart is like the ocean  
Deep with unruffled calm  
The storms of Life dance above  
Reflected, but unaffected.

At heart you are no fighter,  
Just steady, tried and true,  
But like the tempest and the wave  
You are unstoppable."

Madison swallowed and carefully refolded the note, the faint sounds of Xander's radio and the engine the only noise in the car.

That night, as Madison walked past her sister in the hallway she smiled slightly and nodded; the joy in Vida's return smile told her that she had done the right thing. After all, twins always forgave each other, even if they didn't say the words.


	35. Outside Looking In 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, I do own the poetry, though. And it's bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, I do own the poetry, though. And it's bad.

A/N: I'm lazy, I didn't want to go hunting the episode, but it's one of the first ones, where LeeLee hides the money and Nick is accused of stealing it...someone's pointing and saying "I know that episode!"...yeah, this takes place after that.

* * *

Nick found the sword in his jacket pocket. The red creation stumped him for a long moment, but his team was quick to rectify that. "Hey," Chip said, "Vida apologized, have you read it yet? Can I hear it? She writes the coolest poetry. You know how this works right? Vida doesn't believe in saying 'I'm sorry' because the words don't have real meaning any more. She prefers to make something and after that anger management thing, it's been origami."

"Chip," Nick interjected, almost overwhelmed, "slow down. What anger management thing?"

Chip shrugged, "She got in trouble for beating up this guy who hurt Maddie and had to do anger management classes. She picked the creative option and learned to fold paper."

"Then this is Vida's way of saying she's sorry?" Nick said, waving the sword.

"Yeah," Chip said, "want help opening it?"

Nick studied the intricate folds and nodded, "Sure," he said.

Chip took the sword from him and in moments had it unfolded, "Here you go," he said. "Can I read it when you're done?"

Nick shrugged as he began to read…

 _Dark and mysterious_

 _The new guy, the outsider_

 _We invited you among us_

 _We asked you to trust us_

 _Our shame, we did not do the same_

 _Red fire and might_

 _The leader, the strength_

 _We asked you to help us_

 _We asked you to lead us_

 _Our shame, we did not follow_

 _One last time we turn to you_

 _One last thing we ask of you_

 _Please_

 _Be our friend_

Chip slipped the paper from Nick's hands and scanned it, then whistled. "She's right," he said, looking up. "We were wrong, Nick. Wrong to accuse you and wrong to believe the worse, I think it's going to take a lot of work to make up for that."

Nick blinked at the suddenly serious Chip, wondering if he'd fallen down a rabbit hole or something, because Chip didn't _do_ serious. "Uh," he began, and swallowed, "It's ok," he managed. "I'm not going to hold a grudge, Chip. So, why does Vida do this?"

"I think it's because she can," Chip said, "but it's really cool, it's like her signature. Vida would make a great super hero; she's got that kick butt attitude."

Nick grinned slightly, because here was the Chip he was more familiar with. The other Chip had been interesting, but he liked Chip the way he was. "You do realize that Vida is a super hero, right?"

Chip grinned, "Yeah, but I always figured she'd make a good one, even before this."

Nick nodded, "I have to go Chip. You take care now."

"You too," Chip said.


	36. Outside Looking In 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

A/N: I like this poem, it's not Emily Brown, but I think it's decent. I like Chip's the best though...

* * *

Daggeron looked at the paper, and then glanced at Madison, "And this is?" He asked.

"Vida," Madison said with a grin, "I'm not sure if she's apologizing or if she's just giving you a poem, it's what she does."

"It's folded," Daggeron said.

"She does that too," Madison replied, "it's sort of her trademark. She folds them simply when she's written a poem, but she also does more intricate work." Her tone was dry as she remembered the frogs that had covered her desk after Daggeron had been freed. "Want me to help you open it? Vida's not Robert Frost, but she's pretty good in my opinion."

"Thank you," Daggeron said, offering her the cat shaped paper.

Madison deftly picked the folds and smoothed the paper out, "Here you go," she said.

Daggeron took the paper back and glanced down, the beautiful hand writing surprised him, but the poem itself surprised him more.

 _Once upon a time_

 _A princess kissed a frog_

 _She gained a prince_

 _Her one, true love_

 _My sister is a Ranger_

 _And you are but a Knight_

 _Thus we ask to call you friend_

 _And will you join our fight_

 _We don't promise ever after_

 _We don't vow a happy ending_

 _All we off is companionship_

 _And hey, you'll never be bored._

Daggeron handed it wordlessly to Madison, amused by her sister's poem, but unsure if laughter would be appropriate. Some poets, he knew, took themselves and their work far too seriously. Madison giggled, "This is just Vida's way of saying hello," she told Daggeron. She must really like you, she doesn't write poetry for just anyone."

Daggeron felt warmth in his chest that startled him even as he placed it. It was pride, such as he'd felt under Leanbow's tutelage, when the Warrior Knight had offered him rare praise. "I'm going to go place this in my room, for safe keeping," he said, "start stretching and ask that your teammates join you if they arrive before my return."

"Of course," Madison said.

Daggeron turned and went back into Rootcore, heading for the small, cell-like room that had been his twenty years before and that he had returned to at Udonna's request. One of the few decorative pieces was a box, carved with leaves and stars. Inside there was a collection of parchments and similar keepsakes. The poem went in and Daggeron permitted himself a smile, because he had not been sure how Vida felt about him. Madison and Chip, he understood, Madison was somewhat in awe of him and there were slight signs of a crush, and Chip…Chip looked at him like he had once looked at Leanbow, the expression of a squire to the knight who had given him a chance. Nick watched, and seemed to accept him, but even if he had never truly known his father, the Red Ranger shared the ability to hide everything from him, Daggeron, when he wanted. Xander was easy, Xander didn't always like him, but he never seemed to consider Daggeron as anything but a teammate and occasional teacher. Vida, however, had been the worst to read. She always held back a little, like she couldn't trust him no matter how much she wanted to. That poem was a clear indication that she had finally accepted him as teammate, if not a friend.

He left his room and headed down to the forest where the Rangers were waiting. As the dragon mouth opened, however, he felt, for a brief moment, that he should just run away. Instead, he put on his best imitation of Leanbow's teacher look and strode out to rescue Chip from Vida's headlock.


	37. Outside Looking In 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: I do not own Power Rangers, but I did write the poem.

Discliamer: I do not own Power Rangers, but I did write the poem.

A/N: This is my favorite of the poems, and probably the best of them...

* * *

When Chip found the folded paper, he nearly laughed out loud. He loved Vida's poetry, good or bad, especially when she folded the paper. He picked up the yellow paper and admired the folding; it was Guardia, his ranger emblem and zord. "Is everything all right?" Toby asked.

Chip turned, pushing the paper into the pocket on his uniform, "Toby," he said, "I- uh, everything's fine. I was just getting ready for my shift."

"All right," Toby said, he wandered back into his office and Chip sighed. After he clocked in, he headed to the front of the store to figure out just what needed to be done.

The first of the month comic and music rush kept him busy until his lunch, but before he could open the paper, the alert on his Mystic Morpher went off. Chip growled and tucked the paper back in his pocket before following Nick and Xander to join Madison and Vida.

The monster they were fighting was…disgusting. And after the third 'slime' incident, Chip was seriously starting to become annoyed; which irritated him because Chip rarely did annoyed. In the end, it was his irritation that led him to pave the way to end the battle. He returned to work late from his break, clocked back in and went to work with barely a word to Toby or LeeLee who smirked at him until he backed her against the register, "I am not in the mood," he hissed, and something in him eased at LeeLee's clear discomfort, "just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Then, feeling vaguely ashamed, he headed over to tackle the comic books.

After work, his strange, bad mood didn't fade, after the third customer who obviously didn't know anything about the comic books they were buying it was hard to be comfortable. Instead of heading home, or calling Xander, Chip headed for the archery range, where he lost himself in the familiar act of shooting targets. He wasn't perfect, but he found that picturing the people who had irritated him drew the irritation out of him. Finally, with a sigh, he started home. As he walked, Chip pulled out Vida's poem, finally in a state of mind to read it.

 _How interesting the mind_

 _That sees a cape_

 _When others see a towel_

 _How interesting the mind_

 _That always sees a quest_

 _Where others see a chore_

 _How interesting the mind_

 _That believes still in honor_

 _But can you see that in the end_

 _You honor me as friend_

Chip laughed aloud as he finished the poem. It was exactly what he'd needed to restore his natural good humor, and just in time. He turned down the drive way to his home, and grinned as he heard the familiar welcome of the hord.


	38. Outside Looking In 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own the power rangers

Disclaimer; I do not own the power rangers

A/N: This is the last of Vida's chapters. Next is Rose. I know these weren't as good as the others, but Rose is a return to my traditional format.

* * *

Vida regarded her latest project, a Minotaur head, similar to the one on Xander's helmet; and reflected that she had changed a lot in the past year. She had changed for her team, and she wasn't sure she was angry about it. When not faced with abject terror, she had found herself to be calm, more patient and more willing to listen to other people's ideas. Once upon a time, she would have taken off the head of anybody who dared to challenge her thoughts, opinions and ideas.

"Would that be for me?" Xander asked, coming up behind her.

"Xander," Vida said, spinning, "you startled me." She slipped the Minotaur into her uniform pocket, "What are you talking about?" She glanced around, but the Rock Porium was as empty as it had been all day. Something big was going to happen, and everybody was staying in and around their homes. Vida shivered slightly, she had been feeling the changes coming for weeks, and the dread and revulsion had made her angrier than she usually was. Which she had been taking out on her friends more than she should have.

"Vida, we all know you write those poems," Xander said, he lifted his hand, then dropped it; "you don't have to hide them."

Vida shrugged, "Whatever, look, Xander, I was wondering about something. Maddie told me she saw you and Chip together."

Xander blushed, "Yeah, about that…" he glanced down at the floor, and then back up at Vida, "I didn't know what to tell you."

"You could have started with, Vida, I'm gay," Vida replied. Then glanced around to make sure no customers had snuck up on them.

"I'm not," Xander said, lowering his voice and glancing around as well; "Vida, I'm bisexual. You of all people should have figured that out."

"Me, of all…Xander, we agreed that would never be spoken of," Vida said, slugging him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Vida, geez, do you always have to get violent?" Xander asked. "And I wasn't speaking of the thing that we never speak of; I'm speaking of the thing we never talked about. There's a huge difference."

"You should have been more specific," Vida said growled. She pulled the poem from her pocket, "Here," she said. "Enjoy."

Once Xander had it in his hand, she turned and headed for the turntables, waving her hand to show that she'd heard his thank you. She watched, the music drowning out all the noise, as he unfolded it. She hated seeing people react to her poems, they weren't good, but it was the effort that gave them their meaning. Xander mouthed the words, but Vida already knew them, they were burned into her mind.

Everyone hears your voice

A friendly hello that offers

Dreams of exotic nights

They do not hear your secrets

Everyone sees your face

Model looks and warming smile

Invitation unspoken to a fun time

They do not see your fears

Everyone feels your charm

It draws them in

Like flies to honey

They do not feel your doubts

Everyone notices you

Good looks, charming, your voice,

They are drawn to you like butterflies

They do not taste the bittersweet.

Xander smiled softly as he folded up the poem, looking up at Vida, he signed thank you as he slipped it into his pocket. Then a familiar red haired blur crashed into him and Vida looked up startled, to find LeeLee, Nick, and Madison following Chip. She waved at them before flipping records to something lighter than what had been playing. She slipped her headphones around her neck as Xander began talking and waving his hands. "The poem was awesome!" He was saying, "It's not Emily Brown or whoever she was, but, it's Vida at her best."

"Vida is good at poetry," Madison agreed.

Xander glanced at Chip, "You haven't shared any poems lately," he commented.

Chip shrugged, "I haven't had one to share."

"Ok," Xander said, "you and I need to talk later, though. I have a question for you."

"Uh oh," Vida called, "not the 'we need to talk' line!"

"Wrong kind of talk," Xander called back.

"TMI," Vida responded with a laugh. Her good mood, however, was killed as their cells went off. That was never a good sign.


	39. Dear, dear, diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: I haven't seen that much of Op Overdrive, and I don't really know Rose as a character, but I remember that first episode, and this was inspired from that.

* * *

Rose sighed as she pushed the door shut on her room, it would take time before anyone came to see her, time she meant to use. Turning, she looked across the room at her desk, piled with user manuals, text books and everything else she needed to learn to help Mr. Hartford with the technical aspects of Operation Overdrive. She turned away, feeling an inner twinge of guilt as she walked over to her bed and pulled a worn leather notebook out from under the mattress. She flung herself on the bed and drew her lap desk over. She opened the notebook and pulled her pen out of the spine. It had once been fuzzy pink with a feather, but the feather was long gone, and the fur worn through where she'd held it so often.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's difficult for me to be a part of OO now. The others seem to think I have special insight to everything because of my intelligence. I'm still excited with the chance to work with the technology that Mr. H has developed, but I don't know how to tell the team that I'm not the person they think I am. When they're around, I find myself pushed to play a role for them, a role that I've never seen myself taking before. This isn't a bad thing, before, I took delight in beating people over the head with my intelligence, and I was treated better for it. Now, I am one of a group and it is both welcome and utterly strange. I don't know how to explain it._

 _Mack is the adventurous one, he's the one who begged for this, despite how anyone else felt. He's also nice; I don't think any of the rest of us considered ourselves 'nice' before. Will, I worry for him; he looks so lost sometimes, when he thinks nobody is looking. Spy, thief, mercenary, he is a bit of all three, selling talents most governments would pay high dollar for; he has found himself fighting for a cause and I think it scares him. Ronnie, was the darling of the track, the adrenaline junky. I saw her reading something the other day, when before, I wasn't sure if she read at all. I knew she could, but I don't know, I didn't think she liked to read. Dax is Mr. Hollywood. He's about who you know, and what movies you've done and he lives in a world so far from anything like this. He isn't as goofy as he seems, he's an actor. It's something most everybody forgets. I try not to, but the question remains. How much of Dax is a character and how much is him? Me? I've always been smarter, and I loved to prove that fact. The robot at Oxford was only the last in a long string of incidents where other people came to grief from my fun._

 _The morphers are changing us, but not in a bad way. I don't think anyone expected this when we morphed the first time._

Someone knocked on the door and Rose jumped, she reached to her bedside and grabbed the book on quantum physics she kept there and flipped it open even as she shoved her journal under the pillow behind her, "Come in," she called.

Ronnie stuck her head around the door, "Hey," she said, slipping into the room.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"Spencer went shopping and got the black cherry chocolate ice cream I wanted," Ronnie said, "I was wondering if I could convince you to come raid the fridge with me?"

Rose hesitated, and then shut her book, "Sure," she said, surprising herself. "I've read this one anyways."


	40. Dear, dear diary 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This takes place after Pirate in Pink...I couldn't resist.

* * *

Rose pushed the door shut to her room with a sigh; it had been a long day. She walked over to her bed and unearthed her diary from under the mattress. She threw herself onto the bed and settled her lap desk over her knees. For a long moment, she simply stared at the battered leather, thoughts wandering elsewhere, and then she gave herself a mental shake and pulled her pen from the spine.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I became a pirate; literally. I was possessed by the spirit of Brownbeard the Pirate, who was, among other things, looking to teach me to have fun. Fun! Just because I have a different definition of fun doesn't mean I don't have it. Ok, I admit, it was fun being a pirate, Brownbeard was fun, between the way he talked, and the way he viewed the world it was all so different than what I'm used to. Plus, we found the first jewel. That was worth any indignity I went through when Brownbeard possessed me._

 _I was right about Dax, by the way. He does play a character all the time. I keep thinking about Miratrix and her plot. Dax had a plan, as soon as he had her figured. I think he plays the fool to keep us from paying attention to him; like he's defensive about something. I don't know yet, but I am going to figure it out._

Someone knocked on the door and Rose grabbed the book on her bedside table as she slid her journal under her pillow, "Who is it?" She called, wondering why she bothered to hide her diary. Then she remembered her vow to be truthful, even if it was unflattering and knew that the diary would be better kept unseen.

"Dax," the knocker replied.

"Come on in," Rose said, slipping a finger into the book on a random page to make it look like she'd just closed it. She internalized her sigh as she prepared to deal with her teammate's enthusiastic nature.

Dax opened the door and stuck his head in, "Hey, Mack and Ronnie are holding a pajama film party, come on. Put on your sleep gear and let's go." The door opened enough to show that he was wearing Ninja Turtle sleep pants and a blue t-shirt.

"What are we watching?" Rose asked, closing her book. She knew she'd join in, because even if she spent the film criticizing the artifacts and science, at least she'd be among her friends at the same time.

"We haven't decided yet," Dax replied. "We were hoping you'd settle the vote."

"Fine," Rose replied, "Now go, so I can change." Dax nodded and pulled the door closed behind him.

Dressed in a pair of pink Capri's and a camisole, with her robe pulled tight around her, Rose entered the entertainment room where the other four were gathered around the DVD case. "Hey Rose," Mack said, he wore red and black plaid sleep pants and a red shirt, "Come help us, we can't decide."

"What are my choices?" Rose asked as she picked her way around the couch.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl, or Dead Man's Chest, or Cut Throat Island," Mac replied holding them up with a grin.

Rose stared at the four of them, all of whom were grinning broadly, then grabbed a throw pillow from the couch, "You are dead," she said, pointing at them. As they split up to run, she charged forward and caught Mac upside the head.


	41. Dear, dear diary 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership of Power Rangers here...

Disclaimer: No ownership of Power Rangers here...

A/N: OAR is a pivotal part of the OO season. This is set between the end of part one and the scene where Mack goes looking for Rose in part two.

* * *

Rose's hands were shaking as she pushed the door shut to her new room. It was sparsely furnished, with just a bed and a desk. The walls were the stark, apartment white and the carpet an industrial tan. Through the door, she could hear Ronnie in the shower, it sounded as if the racer turned ranger was singing.

Rose took a deep breath and walked over to her bed and fished her diary from the duffle beside it. She settled her lap desk on her knees and opened to a new page.

 _Dear diary,_

Rose stopped and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

 _Today, Dax, Will, Ronnie and I quit Operation Overdrive. Mr. Harford insists it's a leave of absence, that we'll be back, but I don't see how that is possible. Our morphers are broken and we can no longer access the grid as we did before. I didn't even notice it before, but, there used to be this pink hum in the back of my mind. I know 'pink hum' isn't the best descriptor, but it's the only way I can describe it. Before OO, I could ignore it; it was easy to drown it out with math, or biology, or myths and legends. After using the morpher, it was almost a song. I wasn't the only one though, I used to look at the team and without words I would know things about them. Now, I'm listening and all I hear is Ronnie singing in the shower._

 _When I say we left OO, I mean, we no longer live at the mansion even. Except Mack, with nowhere else to go, he stayed at the mansion and I don't know what Tyzonne has planned for himself, but Ronnie and I have taken a flat in San Francisco and Dax went back to Hollywood. Will said he had a job in San Andreas, so for now, we're all still in California. Ronnie's race team will be here tomorrow and she's already gearing up to qualify for a race next week and I will be guest lecturing at Berkley for a week while I figure out what to do with myself._

Ronnie knocked on Rose's door, "Hey, I've got black cherry chocolate and chocolate covered cherries ice cream, Rose. Let's wallow in our misery together."

"All right Ronnie," Rose called back; "Just a second!"

 _I don't know if it's possible for us to ever be a part of OO again. There are even new Rangers, or rather; old Rangers who were asked to come take our places. Adam, their leader, and black ranger, was the second black ranger, he said. He thinks that with a little help they'll have the morphers back online. I wish I could believe him._

"Rose, quit wallowing in your diary and come eat ice cream!" Ronnie shouted.

"Let me wrap this up, before I forget!" Rose replied, feeling a jolt at the thought that Ronnie knew she kept a diary.

 _Besides Adam, there are Tori, who is a blue ranger and a ninja, not to mention a woman, and Kira, a yellow ranger and singer/songwriter, Xander, who is the world's biggest flirt. Mack got so jealous when he hit on me and Will looked ready to tear him limb from limb over Ronnie. Then there's Bridge, from the future. He is a Red Ranger, but he seems content to let Adam lead. He told me that the past was different than he was used to, more violent. I don't know if I could picture a future as peaceful as he described. I also don't understand why Adam doesn't seem to trust Bridge, although Bridge seemed resigned to it. Maybe…if…if we ever go back, I'll ask._

Rose closed diary and headed out into the living room of their apartment. "Sorry," she told Ronnie, "I didn't want to forget the important stuff."

"It's all right," Ronnie replied from her seat on the loveseat. She had her feet tucked under her bathrobe and she wore thick socks. Rose made a private note to get her friend some appropriate slippers, "we all knew you had a diary, although nobody ever touched it to my knowledge."

"Good," Rose replied as she entered the tiny kitchen area, "I'd hate to have to kill somebody."

"You could always ask Brownbeard to do it," Ronnie offered as Rose found a plastic spoon and rooted her ice cream from the freezer.

"I could tell Ty you have a crush on him," Rose replied, she slipped the lid off her ice cream and went to claim a seat on the couch. She took a bite of ice cream, "Do you think we'll go back?"

"I don't know," Ronnie replied, staring at her ice cream.


	42. Dear, dear, diary 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: Almost done with the pinks. Which is cool, longest story yet and all. But now come the panic attacks for the Yellows (my three favs are the first three to write) and then the Silvers...*whimpers*...um, yeah, this is short, but I think I conveyed the purpose of it well.

* * *

Rose couldn't stop shaking her head as she settled onto her bed with her diary. It had been a day of discovery, and she wasn't sure that what she had learned had been a good thing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today, we learned that Mack is an android. None of us even suspected it. Although Dax seemed to have something on his mind, all I got out of him was that it involved a photograph. Then, Kamdore and Miratrix downloaded a virus into the Overdrive mainframe, and into Mack. It was one of the most unnerving things I've ever seen. He kept looking at us and saying "Good thing," until Mr. Hartford made us leave._

 _When Mack finally showed up, we all knew something was wrong, even if he wasn't able to tell us; especially when he stayed behind. We were not doing well against Miratrix and Kamdore's monsters before Mack showed up. With my extremely experimental robotic technology. I have to admit, I thought we were going to see him kill himself then. Not only did he survive, but he got a battlizer. I didn't know he'd be able to do that!_

 _After the battle, Mack told us about it, and, I still don't know what to think. Even though we got the Jewel, I'm not sure I can celebrate. Mack's tore up about not being human and he's fighting with Mr. Hartford. I mean, not that they don't fight, but, they're not even speaking. I'm not sure Mack's even talking to Spencer right now, and I've never see that before._

 _I think for the first time, I've learned too much about something._

Someone knocked on her door, and Rose looked up, "Who is it?" She called.

"It's Mack," came the prompt response. "Can we talk?"

Rose closed her diary; "Sure," she called.

Mack opened the door shyly; "I know you write in your diary now, but…" he began.

"It's all right," Rose said, "I'm not getting as much closure out of it today as I normally do."

"No kidding," Mack said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.


	43. Dear, dear diary 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Power Rangers

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Power Rangers

A/N: And it's done. X's and O's is now complete. Before anyone brings up Syd, I remind you that the SPD Rangers will get their air time in a different fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Rose settled down on her bed and glanced around her room, it was filled with packing boxes, full and empty. There was little left of the year she'd spent here in the Hartford mansion. Artifacts that had been mixed in with pieces of advanced technology were now packed away, books that had ranged from common mythology to theoretical sciences had either been returned to the Hartford library or shipped to Berkley, where she would be doing a guest lecture series before finishing her doctorate. There is one thing left to pack tonight, the battered leather diary that is almost full after a year of days. She picked it up from her nightstand with a sigh and lets her fingers trace the simple _Diary_ that was stitched onto the leather. Opening it, she read, again, her mother's note.

 _Dearest Rose,_

 _On this, your eighteenth year, I wanted to give you this and to remind you just how much you are loved by your family._

Rose smiled, even if she had made a face at her mother for using her nickname, the gift had been thoughtful. She turned to the last page and picked up her pen. "Rose!" Ronnie shouted, flinging her door open, "Come on, team night!"

"I'll be down in a minute," Rose replied.

"No, you're coming down now," Ronnie said, "I have my orders." With a burst of speed, she was across the room, snatching Rose's diary and pen away. "You'll have to come get these, after all," she added with a smirk.

"Ronnie!" Rose shouted, "Give those back!" She lunged off the bed and ran after the yellow ranger, who was waiting at the end of the hallway, "Veronica," Rose growled.

"Sorry, Rose," Ronnie said, smiling cheerfully, "you are coming to team night." And she was off again.

Rose was tempted to just go back to her room, but that was her _diary_ , she had been brutal in a way that they should never read. So she took off again, and found Ronnie standing at the foot of the stairs. "Ronnie, please," she said. "Don't."

Ronnie held up the book, "We aren't going to read it," she said, tilting her head slightly, "I promise. Once you're down here, I'll go put it back."

Rose hesitated, and then started down the stairs. Ronnie backed up into the living room at the same time, and Rose followed her. Once she was in the living room, Ronnie vanished; zipping up the stairs and back by the time Rose had turned to follow her. "Ronnie," Rose said.

"Come on," Ronnie grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her over to the elevator and inside. "They're waiting," she said, looking proud, "I told them I'd get you to come."

"You forced me," Rose corrected.

"Semantics," Ronnie replied as the doors opened.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday," the team shouted.

Rose stared, "How," she began.

"Your mother called," Spencer replied, "to wish you a happy birthday. You were in town, so I took the message. She said to call her back tomorrow."

Rose stepped off the elevator and into the control room, staring at the decorated room. Mack broke the silence by clapping his hands together, "Rose, do you want presents first, or cake? We'll have to go upstairs for cake, and presents, but, we wanted to say happy birthday down here."

Ronnie's arm came over Rose's shoulder and squeezed, "Cake," Ronnie whispered, "please, it's chocolate."

"Let's do presents first," Rose said, and smirked at Ronnie.


End file.
